where is my knight in shine armor
by angelicacena1621
Summary: john little sister nad nephew get kidnapped and get found. she is scared and alone can randy show her that not all guys are mean or is it to late
1. Chapter 1

A shoulder length dark brunette natural wavy grayish blue eyes female was sitting on the floor of the marble bathroom crying. I was broken my body was bruise and everything else was just broken down. I look over at my son who name is Camden who was three years old. my boyfriend kidnapped me and our son after I left my brother house. I wish I could heard or see my brother. I wish just to be told that everything was going to be ok. Even if it was a lie i need something to believe in at this point just to make it day by day. I have a son that was the only thing keeping me going. I heard my brother voice when my boyfriend had Monday night raw on. I did not scream he threat to kill me or worse kill their son in front of me and not even care. I did not know what state I was in or what city or anything. Because he travel lot but he give me a sleep shot that would knock me out. Camden was wake and I could tell he was so hungry. i was hungry as well I could not remember the last time i ate.

I heard two voices and a little girl voice I thought I was going crazy. I heard the girl singing a song but I could not make out what it was. I heard a husky voice and I heard a northern accent and I knew that I heard them from somewhere but where I could not point it out. I wanted to scream but I did not have the voice or the strength to scream. I look over at Camden and I knew my son was the only way we were going to get out of here. He was holding a bear that my brother gave him for his birthday. I look at him and gentle pull him toward me and told him that he had to scream to get us some help. I just hope and prayed that his father and my brother were not out there if he was then I knew we were good as dead. But I knew he was gone most all the time from eight in the morning until nine at night or later and I was freeze and sore. I hardly ever get cold but when your body is cover in bruises and you are in well not warm clothes it will make your body spam and the pain worse then anything in the world.

Camden look at the door after I told him what I need him to do. He look scared and I did not blame him, I was just as scared as he was. He softly said "hello anyone out there" then he get quite. The husky voice and the little girl and the northern acent male all want quite. Now I did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Meanwhile out side the door the northern accent male and the husky voice male both look at each other. They were both six foot tall males, both tan blue eyes, brown hair. The little girl was the husky voice male daughter. The husky voice replied hey john did you hear that". john look at his best friend off screen on the screen they hated each other. John nod his head and said" yeah randy I did it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom." john see paper and a pen and writes" who are you? Who are you here with? Why are you in the bathroom? Are you alone? Are you ok?" he slips the piece of paper and a pen under the door. Randy look at his friend like he was stupid and said you could not just open the door. John look at his friend and replied the door is lock shut I think the lock is broken or something." I heard northern accent saying something about the lock being broken it was I had bruises of the shape of the lock to prove it. I look down at the piece of paper. I thought great don't ask one question ask five. I grab the pen and wrote" my name is Anastasia and my son name is Camden, I am not alone I have my son with me, I am not really here with anyone why I am in the bathroom the person that took me away from family and everyone I know lock me in here, I am not ok I am beaten up, me my son are hungry" after I wrote what I did I slip it back under the door way. I ask him " who was he and was he alone and could he help me and my son" john picks up the piece of paper and reads the question and wrote" my name is john, I am here with my friend randy and his little girl and I will try to help you if I can, look how about we can talk ok I will have my friend go get help ok." john slips the note back under the table and looks at randy" go get paul (the big show) or glen (kane) just someone that can break the door it is thick and I know I can't my shoulder is a little messed up" randy nod his head and heads down the hall.

I read the note and it was like my heart stop was I read this right did he say john and his friend name randy and his little girl. I thought no it can't be my brother john or his best friend randy Orton or his little girl alanna could it. I wrote" do you have a sister" I slip it back under and john reads it and smile and wrote" I do um she was taken away from me and my family because of her boyfriend and what about you, do you have siblings. I read this and smile softly and wrote yeah five brother matt, steve, john sean and dan." I slip the note back and john stop that was his brothers name ok this was getting a little to weird for him. The girl has the same name as his sister, her little boy same name as his nephew, the girl brothers had the same name as him and his four brothers.

The moment he was about to write something else randy comes back with paul. Everyone knew john cena little sister story she was kidnapped with her little son and most of the wrestler thought of his little sister as their little sister well most but for randy. Randy has a small baby little bit crush on her. But he never told anyone beside how could he that was his best friend little sister and you can't like your best friend little sister like that. Ok maybe not really his little sister because his father adopted her after he saw that she was in a terrible car crash and her parents had been killed but still john would go army crazy on his ass if he knew that he like his little sister. Paul said" hey randy said you need me to help you with something what is it" john replied" knock this door down there is a girl and her little boy behind this door and she can't get out the lock is messed up" paul nod his head and look at him and said" ok just tell them to get away from the door" I heard another male voice saying to back away from the door so with all of my body strengh I move my self and Camden from the door.

After paul knock the door off the door handle thing. John peek into the bathroom and all three males say oh my god.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The moment I heard three "oh my gods" I froze afraid to look up afraid that I would see him and then angry took over my body, thinking if he was one of them acting like he really cared about when he was the one that did this to me and his son. Then I felt someone gentle picking me up in his muscular arms. I wanted to scream out for help. I wanted to cry and beg for him not to hurt me again. I thought it was him and I was afraid to look up and see his eyes the same eyes that I saw when he hit me or slap me or kick me. Then I slowly look up when the person holding me did not say a word and for a moment it was like I did not know who it was only because the shots I had get really messed with my brian a little bit and I meet ocean blue eyes and I notice he was tan and the tattoo on his shoulder and then when I saw him smiling and the dimples and then I felt a tide wave of happiness wash over me. Since it was not my boyfreind or the father of my son holding me. I knew who was holding me now it was randy. Then it hit me that the nightmare was most likely over if this was not a dream then my nightmare of this whole ordeal was over. The moment I felt him placing me on the soft bed under me, I hope and prayed that this was not a dream. Then I heard john trying to get Camden to come toward him and out of the bathroom. Then I notice him just plopped down on his buttom and he was scared, when he look up and see paul (big show). John notice this and smile and said" cam man, paul is not going to hurt you don't worry your mom is ok, her and uncle rany are talking. Cam gets up and like a flash of lightning he was by my self laying next to me.

Randy just stare at me which was making me think this was a dream. Then I felt john wrap his arms around me and kiss my temple. Then I notice that one was randy and the other one was john who was the third one and I look and notice it was paul (big show) and I smile softly at him.

Then Camden run out of my sight and want back to the bathroom holding on to his teddy bear john had given him for his birthday for dear life like the bear could keep him safe or something. John walk into the bathroom and said" caman come here it is ok buddy it is just me uncle johny" I giggle hearing john talking to Camden since I knew me and Camden were the only ones that he let call him "johny" then I heard little feet running and I look over and I see Camden wrapping his little arms around john and holding on to john. I smile at Camden felt safe again and I honestly did not care, if I was safe the only person I cared about at the moment was my little boy.

Randy walk over toward me and said "damn what happen to you" I look at him and replied "it is good to see you to randy" randy smile and hugs me softly and said" I am sorry I am glad to see you I have missed you like everyone else now damn what happen to you" I giggle and hug him and replied much better, to answer your question long story. Randy said man we can't take her to the hospital and she looks bad. I look at him and replied hello she is sitting right here. Randy look at me and replied I am sorry it just you look like you are in pain and there is snow storm we can get out. Paul look at them and then look at me and said excuse them they are idiots I will go get a trainer they are like doctors. I giggle softly paul was the one that always knew how to make someone feel better. After paul left john look at his nephew and notice he was ok but for being really hungry. John and randy had room that had rooms that made the room bigger. So randy grab the kids and put them in the other room and turned on cartoons for them and made alanna share gummy worms with Camden, until they get real food. Then he left the door that connection the room shut but the room that goes into the hallway to get out of the hotel lock.

Meanwhile john was look over his little sister. Every bruise, scar, anything he saw and everything he saw made his blood boil at this point. He was going to start smash heads like kane was to who ever hurt his brother. Yeah john felt like he was about to do the same thing and he could take out the big show and umaga and guys much bigger then him so he knew that he could do it. Randy walks back in and notice john face and said" man look she is scared enough you have to stay calm I am mad to" john look at him and replied she disappear on her birthday randy we get into a huge fight this is my fault if we did not get into a fight she would have been safe at home not like that. John point at Anastasia direction since they were standing in the bathroom talking. Randy sigh and replied" man I know you are mad heck I would be to if someone did that to becky but right now Anastasia needs you just to be there for her" john knew his best friend was right. Paul came back with the trainer and the trainer look me over and told john as soon as the road cleared up and everything he need to get me to the hospital to get full check and he told him to watch me that I need to take it easy. After paul and the trainer left randy order room service which me and Camden were both thankful for since we were both so hungry. Randy order a few pizzas sadly two of them were gone just between me and Camden alone. After Camden fall a sleep on john's bed. I need a shower I knew a shower would not make me feel clean but it would maybe make me loose a level of dirty I felt on my body. But I realize I did not have any other clothes beside what I was wearing which was mostly torn or ripped anyways. I look at john and he notice the look and smile soflty and walk over and grab one of his cenanation shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. He hands them to me and I walk to the bathroom and the door was broken. John puts one of the extra sheets over the door to block view. After I get out of the shower I get dressed and put my hair up in a messy bun so it was off of my neck. I was right the shower did not make me feel any better just a little less dirty. I knew what was coming next the boys just want to make sure I was comfortable and ok first. Well I was not really ok but I guess I was ok to a point until we had to go to the hospital. Which is another place I hated more then anything in the world. But I think if I can live and survive through my kidnapping ordeal, then I could survive through anything. When I walk back out into the living room area randy was watching tv and I did not see john anywhere. Randy see me and said he is over on my side taking a shower and checking on Camden. I smile and walk over and sat down next to randy and replied I knew the 21 question is going to start when he comes back. Randy look at me and nod his head and said yeah only because we missed you so much and we were so worried about you and who ever did this to you needs to pay for it and not be walking around the streets and do it to another girl and her kid or worse. I look at randy and I felt a pull at my heart looking at his blue eyes and the only thing I saw was pure happiness that I was ok and pure worriedness that someone could do that to another human being. I knew I had to tell them which half of me wanted to say it and the other half, heck the other half could not remember the face of the man that did this. I know that is weird not remembering what your boyfriend and the father of your child looked like. But hey I had so many sleep shots in my system that I am lucky to remember anything. Randy kiss the side of my head like he did before me being kidnap and stuff. I jump a little and randy gave me the hurtful look and it just hurt me so much. Since I did not want to hurt him. He was my rany bear and I was his asia angel. I am not not asian but he call me asia and angel and yeah. I look at him and lean over and kiss his cheek and replied" randy I did not jump because of you and you know that but I jump because of what I have been dealing with." he smile and wrap his arms around me softly and he look and notice john coming and whisper" get ready for the fun game of 21 questions." I giggle since I could hear the sarcasticness in his voice. John walk in and he look confused and said" what is so funny asia" I smile and replied nothing johny" john smile and walk over and hugs me softly. John said you know what we are going to ask so we are just going to do this. I look at randy and replied we?. Randy look at me and smile softly and said yeah we you know you are our angel and we have to protect you" I smile and giggle softly and replied ok bring on the questions but I have a rule I answer one at a time do not interrupt me until I am done got it. Both boys nod their heads and they look at each other not knowing who should start first. I notice this and smile softly and replied guys come on it is going to be a nightmare to talk about and it just going to be ok just to get this over with ok come on. I was going to lost my patience since I knew they were going to take forever. Randy said" ok since I am the good guy and john going to the bad one I will go first" john look at him and replied wait a moment who said I was bad cop I am her brother I should be the good cop. I giggle and look at them and said" if we are done acting like we are five can we get on with this" randy giggles and stuck out his tongue like a five year old. I giggle and just shook my head at how they were acting.

I was about to lost my cool because they had the questions in their head but they were not talking and it was beginning to bug me. I just hope when they ask who it was that I could remember. Randy look at me and I knew he had the first question just by the look on his face. Randy said" beside this guy hitting you did he do anything else to you" I look at him and softly bit my button lip


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

I look at randy knowing what he really meant to ask but I sigh. I look at him and replied no he did not force me at least I do not remember I mean he gave me shots and they would knock me out so I do not know. John and randy both look at me like I was crazy. I notice the look and said" he did not want me to scream for help ok right now I do not know what town we are in. john and randy both look at each otherand said honey we are in little rock Arkansas. (I know there are not in Arkansas but I do not know where they are at the moment so yeah) john said ok randy get one bad question out of the way so do you know who took you. I look at him and replied it is fuzzy like really bad. John cussed under his breathe his sister could not remember who took her and now he was walking around free most likely. Randy said" was there more then one person or was it just one person. I look at him and thought for a moment and replied that part I remember there was only one most of the time sometimes two or three but most of the time it was just one." john said was it two males, two females, what. I look at him and replied most of the time it was just males unless the one that took me brought a girl back to the room. Randy replied was the guy tall or short. I look at randy and said I do not know he was like maybe between 5"5 and 5"9. John look at me and kneel down and said think really hard was it Camden's dad. I look at john and replied I think I do not know maybe john I am really scared. John hugs me and gentle helps me up to where Camden was laying and said we will talk about this more in the morning.

tto say I get any sleep would be a understatement every time I closed my eyes I saw him or heard him. John slept on the couch in the room that I had been in and I was scared that the guy that took me was going to come back. When I made sure Camden was a sleep. I get up and walk over to the balcony and watch it snowed. It was really pretty and it felt peaceful. Which was something I need to feel instead of the fear that wash over my body. I walk over toward the tv and turn it on to syfy network and during the commerical. I saw him and I drop the remote and I get really scared and turn it off. He was a rookie on wrestling nxt. He was working for the same company as my brother and his best friend. I get really scared and walk to the bathroom and get into corner and just brought my legs to my chest and sat there and started rocking back and froth.

It was 330 a.m randy wakes up when he thought he heard something and look over and see Camden was a lone. He did not see Anastasia which scared him. He walk toward the bathroom and see the light on and lightly knocks on it and said" Anastasia, it is rany, is everything ok" I heard randy voice but for some reason I was still scared. When I did not say anything randy cracked the door and peeks his head in and sit me sitting in the bathtub with my legs close to my chest rocking back and froth. Randy walk in and closed the door and walks over and said hey asia bear what's wrong. I look up at him and just look down. Randy climbs in and gentle gets behind me and wrap his arms around me and kiss my temple which like earlier for some reason it just made me jump. Then I felt him soft running his fingers through my hair and whisper" I am not like him I am not like him I would not hurt you, asia come on I play like a viper on tv I am not you know that" I heard the hurtness in randy voice that I was doubting him and how he was and it was breaking his heart. I felt terrible and he was there to make me feel better. Randy said "talk to me please" I look at him and replied" I can't randy you and john won't understand how my life has been the past 18 months I want to tell you guys so bad that is it killing me, but I can't because I am protecting you guys" randy look at me confused and said" you do realize we are wrestlers right" I look at him with the "duh" look on my face and replied" so" then I stop I could not tell him even through I really wanted to. Randy said "ok don't tell me listen I see you are scared but you are tired so how about I tell you a good memory I think about when I can't sleep" I look at him and hope it was not the memory that I use because if it was I was so going to get him.

Flash back

_The second week of may of 2007_

_It was mine prom and the same time a stomach flu was going around and I just get over it. But i did not have a date for prom, prom tickets or a dress. So i figure I would just stay home. My brother was home that week because he get a few days off of work since he was going to be in a big preview match (I can't really remember it just go with it lol) when I walk downstairs he and matt and sean and steve and dan. I knew what they were going to say but I did not want to hear it. Matt hugs me and replied" I am glad that u are better but turn your little butt around and go upstairs and get dress you are going to the prom". I look at john and he laughs and said go now change. I replied ok knuttyheads I do not have a date, I do not have tickets to get in to where the prom is being held or a dress" my cousin marc walks out with his girlfriend and said" my baby here took care of it now go" I giggle and hug me and me and his girlfriend holly want upstairs. It was blue and it want a little past my knees. We curly my hair and did a little make up. But there were two problem still I did not have a date and I did not have prom tickets to get into the building. I walk downstairs with holly. Then I notice something she was wearing a dress to and then I notice my brothers girlfriends were dresses and they were wearing suits. I thought am I missing something here. John notice the look on my face and walk over and said" during our proms we were either sick, or fighting with our girlfriends or having to work or in the hospital so we are going to have our own prom me and marc rented out a club to our selves" I look at him and smile and hug him and replied good idea but one little problem" john look at me and roll his eyes and said" what is that mis negaitive" I replied I do not have a date dork" then I heard a voice softly said" well hopefully I can fix that" I turn around and it was randy. He look good in a metallic blue shirt to match my dress with the cloth thing being blue to. I snap out of it since he has a girlfriend. _

_So we go to the club and it was really cool being there with people I knew and that were my friends. Plus I was there with randy Orton could the night get any better probably if he was single but oh well. Then a song came on it was "good morning beautiful" by steve holy it was song my friend brad dedicated to me since he knew that I was single and never thought I would get a boyfriend, randy knew that. I gentle put my head on his shoulder and softly heard him singing the song in my ear. I smile and thought now the night is prefect. _

_A few hours later it was the last song and we were dancing. _

_Then he lightly kiss my cheek and then we want home_

End of flashback

Randy gets up out of the bathtub and gentle picks me up and puts me down and then goes to check on the kids. Then he gentle picks me up and gentle puts me down in the bed and just lays beside me and smile" I am always here ok" I smile and nod my head and just put my head on his shoulder and soon fall a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The next morning john woke up from the kids watching tv. He had heard them laughing at some cartoons on tv. Then john see Camden and realize that last night was not a dream that he had his nephew and his sister back into his life. He decide to get up and he want to go check on his sister just to see how her night was last night and how she was doing right now. He walk toward the room and stood in the door way and he saw his best friend and his sister still a sleep. His sister head was on his friend shoulder. He was kind of confused ok not kind of he was confused. He thought she must had a bad dream last night and did not want to wake him up. So she must have just woke up randy and he let her lay and sleep beside him. John did not know if he like them getting so close. He notice how they were acting like they were laughing at something and the moment he walk in and they said that it was nothing. He wanted to know who could hurt a girl and his child. Yes the guy that did this did not hit Camden but he did not have to hit Camden to mental scar him for life. He want back to the living room and he decide that he was going to order some room service. When he want back to the living room he notice two things had change Camden and alanna. Now Camden was sitting on the bed with the teddy bear that john had give him. Alanna was now laying on the floor on her stomach watching. John wish that Camden would feel safe sooner rather then later. John said I am about to oder room service, what do you little munchies want. Alanna look away from the tv and look at john with a serious look on her face and said I am not a munching. John laugh and smile and picks her up and playfully spins her away and said ok what does princess Orton and camman want for breakfast. Alanna smile and softly said I want waffles. Camden softly barely a whisper look at him and said I want pancakes. John smile and said and I want scramble eggs and but this place does not service that early now that I remember so Camden we have to wait for your mom and alanna we have to wait for your dad to wake up. Camden and alanna both look at each other with evil little smiles on their face. John smile seeing he would have the kids to wake them up, so he would not get yelled at since he knew his best friend and his sister were not morning people.

Meanwhile I woke up and felt two arms wrapped around me and nearly jump out of my skin and would have let out a murdering glass shattering scream. Then I turn my head and look over my shoulder to see randy sleeping beside me. I smile it was true the nightmare was over and I survived and Camden survived. I just look at randy and he look so peaceful sleeping. Then I groaned softly because I start to have muscle spams and sigh. Because I was starting off the day right and I did not like that pain was going to try to ruin it. I did not want to get up because the room was so cold and randy was so warm. I heard john talking to the kids and groaned softly and thought _why did my idiot of a brother think it was funny to use or to have two innocent sweet kids wake up two people that are not really morning people well I guess he did it because if he did it, he knew that me and randy would get mad at him but if the kids did it he knew that we could not get mad at them. _I just laid back down and resting my head back on randy shoulder and soon fall back to sleep.

The next thing I know I felt four little feet jumping up and down on the bed. I heard randy husky voice groaning softly and telling alanna to stop that he would get up and just go to the other room and watch tv. (sry the man has the sexy voice all husky) I look up at Camden and told Camden the same thing. Then we both get the same reply from the kids and they said" no we are hungry and it is morning time and uncle john told us to. I giggle softly and put my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh because it was just so cute how the kids said it and plus because I knew john would do that. But I did not think the kids would tell us that part. Randy look over at me and softly groaned and said" remind me to hurt your brother later. I giggle and nod my head and replied sure if you let me have the first hit. Randy smile and said" deal." then me and randy to get up and out of bed and we walk out and before we walk out. I get a idea and grab randy hand and pull him toward me. He look at me and he was confused and replied what's wrong. I look at him with a evil smirk on my face and replied nothing I just thought we could get him back without hitting him, I mean since he likes cold water, we could give him some. Randy said oh I like that idea.

Randy and me want back to the room and grab some water bottles and we filled them up with cold water. When we walk back into the room the kids were watching tv and john was watching tv with them. I smile and look at randy and said on the count on three. Randy nod his head and we tip toe toward the chair that john was sitting in. I said one. Randy replied two. I said three. We poured the water all over john. John jumps up and look at us and he look mad and was about to start cussing. I said good morning johny. I knew that if I said johny that he would remember that there were kids in the room. He gave the if looks could kill look. I lean over and hug him and whisper" don't you just love payback it just a beautiful thing" I giggle softly and look over at Camden who was smiling and I had not see that in a long time.

Randy point of view

_When Anastasia pull me back toward her. The first thought in my mind she was going to kiss me. Yeah I was wrong but what she had in mind to get back at john for waking us up was not better but I guess it will have to do for now. But I was still disappointed that we did not kiss. After we get john all wet and I notice the same look that Anastasia did about john wanting to cuss at us. I did not know what she whisper in his ear. But I saw the smile on her face and I like the smile. Man who ever hurt her is going to pay for it. _

End of randy point of view

There was a knock at the door and for some reason like I said earlier I thought this nightmare was over. Since I was closer to the door I walk over and open it and I shut it right away. I wanted to hide but I knew the moment that I want to go hide john would know that something is wrong. I did not want my brother to know that something was up.

Meanwhile the person on the other side of the door and his point of view

_How in the heck did she get out_? _and who in the heck does she think she is by shutting the door in my face? She will pay for it later when she is alone. I am going to knock on the door again and this time I am going to play it cool. I do need the viper whatever his name is and his want to be a soilder thug whatever thinking of anything. I did this for 18 months and I will do it longer when and if I ever get the chance again. They are not taking my title shot away from me even through john is not champion anymore they are stil not taking this away from me. I won't let them why because I am wade barrett for crying out loud. I am better then both of them by a long shot. _

End of wade point of view

Then john open the door and the moment he did and he saw who it was. He just roll his eyes and said what do you want barrett we are kind of busy at the moment since there is no show tonight we are just chilling. Wade replied they want us to meet up for the storyline or whatever. John sigh softly he did not like this guy at all. He knew some of the rookies were just doing their job and what they were told to do and they most of them did not like the fact that they attack a lot of raw employees. But for some strange reason john did not like wade at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

My point of view

_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. why did I have to answer the door? Why did I open the door? I know I should tell them but how do I tell them. Great randy is going to see who it is and he is going to see how I am acting I need to calm down. I do not know how to calm down wade is out there he was one of the guys that hurt me man I can't tell I am so scared. Maybe I should just tell them and get it over with. Man why can't I just rewind time and go back to me and randy just lay in the bed and I feel safe or prom night. Ok I know what happen at prom night and I am hiding another secret I feel like a dirty rat and the shower would not help me. I felt two little arms around me and look down and see Camden and I knew he saw wade and I kneel down gentle even through I was in pain and just kiss his forehead so happy that he had not said anything yet. But I knew that wade would get back to the person that did this and all heck would break loose and most likely my body would be found well not in a good place and not in a pretty place either or way. _

_End of my point of view _

I heard the door shutting and john saying something about he would have to talk to vince. I look at randy and said is the guy gone. Randy replied who wade yeah he is gone. Randy just look at me but he did not ask anything which I was not sure how I felt about that at the moment. John look at randy and the kids and me and said ok there is a waffle house across the street do you guys want to go or stay here. Camden replied I want to stay here that man is scary. The moment Camden said that john and randy look at me. I sigh as Camden run and hide into the bathroom. I sigh wishing I could run and hide but knowing that the guys would not let me. I sigh softly as randy told alanna to go in the other room and closed the door and look at me. I replied what. John and randy replied" what? You know what tell us why did u not tell us it was him?. I look at them and said" he was one of them but he was not the one doing it the whole time beside you guys ask if it was Camden dad will it was not his dad because his father does not know he is a father at least to Camden. I stop my self and sigh and walk away.

John look at randy and said I will go get breakfast you need to stay here if wade think we left her alone and he see that we did things could get bad so u are stay here I will get food. Randy nod his head as his best friend leaves and he thought what does she mean that Camden father does not know that he is a father at least to Camden. He was kind of confused about that and then he thought about it and stop

Who is Camden father

Who is the main guy that hurt her

Who does john bump into at waffle house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Prom night

_Randy and Anastasia and everyone at the club having their own prom. Randy and sam were having fighting since she was really mood lately. Plus she was sick almost all the time lately and he just seem like he did not want to do anything. Then john ask him to come to his house because he was going to surprise his sister, since it was her prom night but she has been sick lately and she did not have tickets but he said they were going to have their own prom. Randy was happy to be his best friend sister date, since she and him talk all the time and had so much in common. Plus she was not like other girls that just love wrestling because of the hot guys. But she enjoy wrestling and she could move past wrestlers and move and everything. Plus she love working on cars and scary movies. Randy pulls in front of his best friend house and for some reason he was nervous. He was never nervous ok he was one time when he prospal to sam but that was because he did not know what she was going to say. Now he was nervous because this was his best friend little sister, the same one that would come to the ovw and just watch them for hours and a few times she would get in the ring and randy and her would just mess around in the ring. Randy gets out of his car and he walks upstairs toward the front door and comes in and hears Anastasia and said" I am your date if that is ok and wow" _

**Randy point of view **

_Oh wow is that Anastasia the same girl that would come into the wrestling arena and watch me and john. The same girl that can kick anyone butt. The same one that works on cars getting all grease and stuff. Wow she look so pretty. The blue dress matches her blue eyes and her hair laying on her shoulder wow she look really pretty. Anyone that says any different is really retard. The smile on her face with the confused look in her eyes was the cutest thing I think I have seen. Then we all get in the limo and she sits by me and it was so cold in the limo. Dork john get hot easily and his poor sister was freezing so I took off my jacket and gentle puts it around her shoulders. When she smile and softly said thanks. I knew this was going to be a fun night. The thing is I knew she had a boyfriend or has a boyfriend but for some reason he was not there and he was probably on death bed that would be the only reason I could see standing up a girl on prom night. When we get to the club which was just for us it was cool and everyone had fun and when I heard the good morning beautiful song. She was talking to john girl liz and I gentle pull her toward me and we start dancing with her head on my shoulder. Which it felt like her head was just made and her body was just made for me it just felt so right. Yeah I am engaged but come on she is a sweet girl and she is really pretty. God john would kill me if he knew the thoughts in my head. After I whisper the song in her ear. She was smile and blushing the whole time which I thought was cute. After the prom I kiss her cheek softly but I felt something. The other went to walk on the beach that was behind the club. But Anastasia and I just stayed in. she slip her heels off and she was back to her normal short self it was not like the heels help her. I mean come on I am a six foot male and yeah. She took off her heels and walks over toward the radio and see the cd she likes and pops it in and puts the song on. The moment I heard it and look at her and laugh it was the new theme song on raw. I knew she like it because she is a nickel back nut. I playfully roll my eyes as I decide to sit down and just watch dance. Which was funny because she was boucing on her feet like she was a boxer which made me laugh and smirk. She was the only girl I knew that would be in a prom dress no heels on nickel back rock song blast and dancing like she was a boxer like a dork and not care what anyone thought about it._

_I get up and walk over and said" you are a very unique odd girl ain't you Anastasia. I hug her and kiss the side of her cheek softly. She giggles and replied" come on you know that u like me that I am different if I was like other girls you would get bored. The moment she said the word bored it was like her mood change and I notice it. I said Anastasia you are everything else but boring, boring is the last thing u are but I know another b word that you are. Anastasia said . When she said that I felt my blood boiling who called her that, that was not true either. I shook my head and replied no not that either you are very beautiful and anyone that can't see that is blind, come on. I smile as she just look at me and softly replied" I am not pretty ok just let me think what I think I know u want to help but I am sorry. She slowly pull away and when she did. I felt my heart racing that someone really hurt her badly. I gentle grab her arm and pulled her back toward me and my lips crash against hers softly and I felt lightning shot through my body. I never thought that before and then I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she was standing on her tip toes and I smile and gentle pick her up and walk over and sat down in the chair and place her in my lap and we start making out. _

_Then I heard her softly whispering randy are you sure about this. I knew this was wrong sam was back at home miserable and I was there making out with my best friend little sister. I nod my head and whisper yes I am sure do you trust me. I softly ask her and when I ask her I saw a look in her eyes and I froze. I saw the look before when me and sam first slept together why well because sam was a girl that wanted to wait until marriage and yet we did it on her prom night. I notice the same look in Anastasia eyes and I knew john would really kill me. But at the moment I did not care having her soft skin touching mine was the most amazing feeling. So I told john that we were going back home that they could have the limo. I get a cab and we go back to her house to get my car and we drove toward my hotel. When we get to my room we start making out once again. I knew it was wrong that I was engaged and she had a boyfriend or whatever. But it was like we were connected and tired of feeling sad and depressed and miserable. We were making out and loosing clothes and we slept together. _

_The next morning when we woke up we realize what happen and we act like nothing happen and we get showered and dressed and we head back to john place. Then I left and two years later she was missing and I thought about her every single day ok I thought about her every moment of every single day after me and sam separated when I want back home she told me she was pregnant. Then I was dealing with me and her getting married and her being pregnant that I did not talk to Anastasia for a while. Then john told me that Anastasia had a little boy and I thought her boyfreind finally realized that he finally had a good thing and he finally realize it. I felt happy for her but when she and her little boy were missing I felt like a piece of me was just dead and I started drinking and smoking. Then I stop when sam gave me full custody of our daughter since my daughter filled that place in my heart that Anastasia was but she was still missing and it was still killing me now she is back_

**End of point of view **

**Present day **

I was laying on the bed after breakfast. I was having a great morning my leg was hurting and spasm plus on top of that I was cramping. When I saw randy and I notice the look and I just wanted to not talk but I knew when randy wants to talk randy wants to talk. So I softly sigh and sat up and lean against the back board of the bed. Randy shuts the door and walk over toward me and said" Camden? Is? Is? Is?. " I look at him it was like he could not get the words together or the question out of his mouth. I thought it was cute but I did not smile or anything as I just look at him. I hope he would say or try to get the words together of what he was going to say. Randy softly whisper since john was in the other room and said is? Camden? Is Camden my son?. When he get the question out I just froze not knowing what to say.

Meanwhile the guys that took Anastasia and Camden were sitting in a room thinking of a ideas for them to pay. Wade look at his boss and said what are we going to do she is going to remember something soon and when she does we are screwed. The guy look at him and replied" would you shut up if that dan bryan hears you he will tell people so shut up. Wade did not say anything and he just sat there. His boss smile and replied" monday raw is in a few days the snow is going to be gone but it is still going to be cold so it is still going to be icy I have a idea just keep your mouth shut it is a great idea just like me" he smile as he look at wade. When john was at the waffle house he had bump in to maria and maria was going to bring some clothes for his sister, since his sister did not have any clothes. Plus john had superstars clothes for little Camden to wear until they could get him clothes.

Alanna and Camden were watching tv and john was watching with them and he was sitting by Camden thinking if he was that he would not get wet. Plus Camden would tell him who hurt his mom and took him and his mommy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Randy blue eyes look at me and my knees felt weak and my heart was racing and the last time I felt like this was prom night when his lips crash upon mine and we were making out and when we slept together just thinking about it now makes my toes curl. I look away which was really hard because every time I would move my head. He would just move in front of me. Randy puts his two fingers under my chin and smile softly and said come on talk to me it rany here. I smile and giggle softly and look away. I look at him a few seconds later and softly nod my head and said" yeah but look I told my brother it was my boyfriend kid you know how protective he is, randy if he finds out he will freak out and that is the last thing I need right now. Randy was shocked and he peek in the living room and saw Camden and alanna acting goofy by climbing all over john and everything and he closed the door again. Randy did not know if he was mad or not. But he knew that she was right if john finds out john would kill him well he would not kill him but he would be the second maybe third or fourth person on the kill list after all the guys that had hurt his sister. Randy walk over and kneel down in front of me and smile softly and said "don't worry I will tell john it will be our little secret, does Camden know?" I softly nod my head and then shook it and said" he does and he doesn't it is kind of hard to explain." randy said" one more question do you remember who hurt you please Anastasia you can lie to your brother that is fine but don't lie to me the guy hurt you and took you and. He stop and lean over and softly whisper you and my son away from me for months so please. The moment he whisper in my ear it sent chills up and down my back and down my arms. I look at him and said the rookie. Randy said you mean wade come on wade who else I know you said there was sometimes more then one so tell me all please. I look at him and hug him scared that he would get hurt or that he would get himself killed or something. He wrap his arms around me and gentle rub my back and said asia I am not going to let anything happen to you or Camden or alanna I promise so please tell me. I softly said mike. Randy replied ok honey there is a lot of mikes you are going to have to say a last name or a ring name if he is one of us or something. I shallow hard and said fine you know him better as the miz. The moment I saw that randy gets up and walks away from me and out of the room. I want to go after him and I knew I was the only one to stop him and I notice john was watching the kids and grab my hoodie and put it on and walk after randy. I was in so much pain and I was walking after a guy who had look could kill nad not care look on his face. (the same evil look he has in the ring). The moment he gets to a room I was right behind him and grab him and said don't randy beating him up is not going to do anything beside he has more people on his annoying little side I mean we get bigger guys but still please, come on please. Randy look at me and I roll my eyes and said fine you want to do this u are doing it alone. I walk away and the moment I did I heard nothing but I felt two arms around me and a soft whisper" fine I won't deal with him now but I will deal with him later" I sigh softly and look at him

Later that night there was giong ot be a four and four match which was evan bourne, r-truth, john morrison and randy Orton. The other four guys were edge, the miz and chris Jericho and ted. After john did his thing me and the kids just sat in the back with randy. Randy was smiling ear to ear which was funny because he had to go out soon and he was smiling. I softly said" the viper smile that is scary the only time he smiles is when he is about to strike." randy gave me the shut up stop rainy on my parade look. I smile and giggle softly I had to admit randy finally knowing the truth about Camden made me feel a little bit better. John comes back and he look at his friend and said" dude what girl's number did u get this time" I felt a little thing of jealous, when my brother said something about girl number to randy. But I look at randy and I try not to let it show since my brother did not know how I felt about randy. Heck randy did not even know how I felt about randy. Randy notice the look in my eyes and lean over and whisper" you are my angel no one can replace you I promise now I have to go show some guys how they need to know what goes around comes around and no one hurt my girl and my son and gets away with it". he gets up and alanna give him a kiss on the cheek for good luck and Camden look at his mommy and said mommy I got to go potty. John notice this and said hey big man I will tell you. Randy did not like that I was going to be alone. Heck I did not like that I was going to be alone. John said there is mark herny right there, there is paul and glen (big show and kane) over there is a lot of people here dude no one is going to hurt her ok we are good. Randy want to go do his match and I stay with alanna and john took Camden to the bathroom. I knew I was safe wade was not there and the man that did this all was in the match so I knew I was safe for the time being. When randy push miz off the ladder, I was trying so hard not to say haha that is what you get. I wanted to but no one knew why I would have said it and they all would have looked at me like I was a weirdo. When randy wins the match I could tell he was trying not to smile which in my opition was really funny. John walk over toward me and said hey randy is done with his match he is going to go shower in the locker room and then we are leave ok. I nod my head and then I saw him and froze. He saw me and smile one of his sick smiles that I have seen on his face for a while. John notice I stop and notice who I was look at and said u stop because of the wiz I do not mean wiz like smart I mean wiz like never mind you know. I giggle softly and nod my head and replied yeah I know.

Then we all head back to the hotel to get out stuff and head to the next place we were going to since the snow had melt a little we were going to the next town over. I was trying not to slip and get my stuff in and I was going upstairs trying not to slip. Then I felt two hands pushing me and I fall back wards down the stairs.

Meanwhile john, alanna and randy and Camden were in the room and said what is taking her so long. Randy and john did not like this something was wrong. John said randy you go I will stay with them. Randy nod his head and walk toward the stairs thinking he would see her at the button and would ask for help. He smile softly thinking he would see that. But when he get to the stairs his worse nightmare was staring at him. I was at the button of the stairs but I was not standing. Randy was looking for his cell phone and he had left it in his gym bag in the room. Randy walk down the stairs slowly so he would not fall which that is what he thinks happen to me that I fall. he kneel down and said hey asia talk to me ok. I softly said it hurts everywhere. Randy look in my bag and grab my phone and called 911.

The man in the shadows said " I am awesome bitch do you ever forgot that I am not done with you just yet. He leaves from the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I am glad you guys like the story so far. There is a thing I do not know if ted has a son it just made sense u will see what I mean when u read. Plus I had eye surgery Tuesday so I can only see out of one eye long story. So if there is any misspelled words or anything just give me a break. Plus the updates might come ever once in a while. Or when my eye is not hurting me. So yeah anyways no more rambling I hope u guys like this.

Chapter eight

After calling the ambulance randy run upstairs and told john what happen. John grab the kids and they get into his truck. Randy rode with me to the hospital. Most of the time I was going in and out of it. I knew randy was there holding my hand telling me everything was going to be ok. But that was like the only thing I knew was going on. When we get to the hospital they took me away and did x-rays and all that stuff. I could still hear his words in my head" you get out now I am going to finish u like I should have" then after that I fall down the stairs or I was pushing down the stairs. I knew I had to tell john and randy and I was going to tell john and randy.

Meanwhile the waiting room was john sitting with the little kids and randy pacing back and froth. Maria and Ashley and mickie james and melina came up there with christian, cody Rhodes, evan bourne and ted. The first person randy see is ted and walk over toward him and grab him and said" two questions where is maryse, do u think she is with the miz." randy ask there away from john because he did not know if he was right or wrong and he did not want john to do something he would regret but randy had a good feeling it was him. Ted said I do not know if she is with the miz or mike or whatever but I think she is at the hotel, dude how is Anastasia. Randy look at him and tried to control his angrier but he had angry problems and look at ted" she was pushing down a stairs dude her neck might be broken and I do not know they have not told us anything yet. Ted said ok and what does the miz have to do with this. Randy replied he never mind I am going to deal with him and he is never going to lay a hand on her again. Ted look at randy and saw the killer look in his eyes and said ok look I will come with I am not really good at hospitals. Randy did not like someone coming with him since someone might stop him and he did not want anyone to stop him or get in his way. But he figure if he goes to over the board that ted could stop him, if john was not with him. Randy goes to tell john that he would be back that he had a problem that just came to his attention and that if anything change with me to call him. John did not know where randy was going, since he knew randy cared about me but he figure if something was taking him away from me it must be pretty important and nod his head and replied you get it man. Randy and ted walk out side and bump into john morrison and ron killings (r-truth) notice them leaving and said where are u guys going. Ted said to find someone we will be back everyone else is inside. Ron look at ted and he look at ron and mouth " randy is going to kill mike I do not know why yet but I will soon" ron nod his head and said ok. John and ron walk in and sat down in the waiting room with everyone else.

Meanwhile back at the hotel miz, wade and the rest of the nexties were just sitting there. Mike had just told them what he did once again and danial bryan was in the room. He felt sick to his stomach and he just get up and told them he was going to get something to drink out of the machine. When he walk out of the room he saw ted and randy and randy look mad. Randy see dainal and walk over and grab him and said where is he. Dainel said in there I did not know if I did it would not have happen. Randy look at dainal and notice he was telling the truth and said ok u can go. When he was about to walk away he grab his arm again and said how many are in there. Dainel said about eight. Randy replied ok get everyone but for wade and mike out. Dainel said ok. He want in and told the guys he need some help with the divas and the bags. The guys get up and came out as fast as they could leave mike and wade alone. Ted notice this and look at randy and replied are u sure u are right about them. Randy replied she freak out the moment she saw wade at the door and well I know mike did this and I am going to make sure neither one do anything like this again to another girl or another child. Ted look at him and said wait the little boy they hurt him. Randy look at him and said they did not touch him but they still hurt him. Ted said I have a little boy Camden age if anyone laid a hand on my son I would break their hand and their bodies so I am going to help. Randy did not say anything as they walk into the room.

Randy walk over and push mike against the wall. Mike look at him and smirk softly and said what? Randy did u find out that your girl was with a real man and u are just jealous I get her first. Randy smirk sickly and said" you know u are so stupid I was with her first Camden is my son and if you ever come near her or my son or my daughter or anyone I care about again I will rip you apart. Randy start kicking and punching mike over and over and ted get wade and was doing the same thing and they left in a pool of their own blood. Then they head back to the hospital. Ted look at randy and said so u have two kids, does john know that Camden is yours. Randy shook his head and said no Anastasia told me earlier today I do not think anyone know but me and u now and I think mike and wade and her. Ted replied it must suck for Camden thinking a guy that treats your mom so bad is your dad. Randy look at him and sigh and said I know but I am not going to tell him I am going to let her tell him.

A few hours later almost everyone was a sleep in the waiting room but for Camden and randy. Camden was holding on to his teddy bear and walk over and rubbing his eyes and said uncle rany is my mommy going to be ok. Randy smile watching the little boy rubbing his eyes fighting the sleep and replied come here. He picks him up and puts him in his lap and said yes she will be you know how I know. The little boy shook his head and replied no, how. Randy smile and look at him and said because your mom and u survived being kidnapped and I know your mom is a fighter she will fight this and come back to u and me and uncle john and alanna and everyone else that cares about her. Camden said I know who hurt mommy and me. Randy look at him and said who. Camden said the guy that came to the door this morning and the guy that say awesome way to much my daddy and that was it, the other guys act like they did but they did not really do anything they would just shut the door and kick the wall or something and my mom would make the crying noises. Randy thought wow she was smart now she just has to come back for me and her son I mean our son. Randy look down at the little boy who just rest his head against randy chest and closed his eyes. Randy smile and just held the little boy and watch him sleep.

The next morning the doctors comes out and told everyone how I was. The doctor said I am doctor Samuels I took care of Anastasia cena is there anyone here for her. John gets up and walk over toward the doctor and said yeah I am she is my sister how is she. The doctor said well we are surprise she survive through everything she had wrong with her but we fix most of her problems now we just have until she wakes up the next 24 hours or so is critically and she might not be able to walk again since how she fall and how she get the bruise stuff a lot of nerves and stuff was messed up. John was mad he did not protect his sister and now she was not going to be able to walk that just tick him off he was going to kill who ever did this if it was the last thing he did.

When the doctor told them that they could see her a few at a time. John and randy and the kids want first and then everyone else did as well. Then later on randy walk in and held my hand and said hey, I know u are sleeping or in a coma well I am alone and I guess I can finally say it out loud you need to come back to me and our son the little guy is so sweet and nice and smart you need to come back to us because we need you and most importantly we love you. I flicked when I heard him and softly said who are you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Randy did not know what to say as he look at me and he figure that I was joking but when he saw the scared look in my eyes. He sat back down in the chair and said" it is me randy your rany bear, come on Anastasia you have to remember me, how about this. Randy start hmming the song "good morning beautiful" and then he starts singing it. **

Good morning beautifulHow was your nightMine was wonderfulWith you by my sideAnd when I open my eyesAnd see your sweet faceIt's a good morning beautiful dayI didn't see the lightI didn't know day from nightI had no reason to careBut since you came alongI can face the dawnCause I know you'll be thereGood morning beautifulHow was your nightMine was wonderfulWith you by my sideAnd when I open my eyesAnd see your sweet faceIt's a good morning beautiful dayI'll never worryIf it's raining outsideCause in here with you girlThe sun always shinesGood morning beautifulHow was your nightMine was wonderfulWith you by my sideAnd when I open my eyesAnd see your sweet faceIt's a good morning beautiful day, yeahA good morning beautiful...dayGood morning beautifulA beautiful dayGood morning beautiful Good morning beautifulA beautiful dayGood morning beautiful dayA beautiful dayGood morning beautiful

Randy smile and gentle caress my cheek and replied do u remember now, come on prom night you in the beautiful blue dress and me singing to u and us waking up in each other arms the next morning kind of freaked out about if and when your brothers find out but it was nice, then you had Camden come on the little boy miss his mommy and needs her and I need her because he is my son but he does not know we have to tell him together. I look at randy and it was like I was looking at a stranger but I felt something toward him. I did not know what I was feeling toward him but in some weird way I trusted him. He look at me and smile and said come on it is ok if u do not remember but I am not going to leave you I promise u. then I remember who push me and said mike. Randy replied he will never come near u or Camden or anyone again I promise. Then I look at him and replied Camden my son is he ok. Randy smile and said yeah he is ok he is with john and everyone out in the waiting room but I wanted some time alone with you. I replied john?. Randy replied yeah you have several brothers john, dan, matt, sean and steve all cena. I look at randy and said john cena as in wrestler. Randy giggles softly and said yeah honey just like that and I am randy or rko. I look at him and said the viper? Is my boyfriend?. Randy did not know what to say and said yeah they call me the viper as well but we are just friends. John was out in the hall and he heard everything and he knew that his sister could not remember and that just made him more mad. His sister could not remember and she could not walk because of the mike. Now he was going to take care of this guy himself. But then he heard randy said something about Camden and him being the father and stop. Randy and his sister slept together what the heck. He thought as he just stood there not wanting to go in and confused his sister anymore then she already was.

A few days later I was getting my memory were back slowly I remember john and randy and a few other things but everything was kind of foggy. One day it was Friday and randy was off of work and he sat down beside me with our son and alanna. John walk in and see randy and it was kind of uncomfortable he had give randy the silent treatment. Most of the time he did not seem that happy with me like I did something wrong and I could not remember barely anything and he was mad at me really great and really adult like. Randy look at me and the kids and notice that we were hungry and gets up to go get food and then john left a few mintunes after that. In the lunch room john stop randy and said you and my sister together why didn't you ever tell me. Randy said it was prom night you know a few days later I found out about sam being pregnant with alanna and I could not tell you after that and you told me your sister and her boyfriend were doing better so I just left it alone like it was a lonely night we both need something, if this is why u have been acting like a jerk for days that is retard your sister can barely remember me or her past or u and yet you are acting like this. John said so you are the reason the miz kidnapped her and Camden because he found out that Camden was not his son he was yours and he decide to ruin both lives because of you great job randy. John walks away and he did not say anything to anyone as he just walk away out of the hospital.

When randy came back in the room. He was quite and he just gave me and the kids the food and just sat down not saying a word. Mickie james comes by and I had her taking the kids out side for a little while to get out of the hospital room. When mickie and the kids left and the door shut and I turn and look at randy and said" randy what is wrong." randy shook his head and said nothing look I think me and alanna are going to go home for a while, you need to recover and I think I am only in the way." I look at him and said randy you are not in the way hell you are the only person I trusted for four days until I start to remember my brothers please do not leave what happen you were fine before u left this room and then after john. I stop and look at him and said what did he say to you. Randy replied nothing he was right anyways I do not want to ruin your life anymore then I already have. I sigh furiously and look at him and said ruin my life more? How did you ruin it randy huh u gave me a beautiful baby boy who I love more then anything in this world, you and my brother saved me from him and his butt heads, so tell me how did u ruin my life because where I am sitting you didn't ruin it you and my brother saved it and Camden. Randy kneel over and kiss my cheek and said" sorry asia bear I can't do this right now" randy walks out of the room

Six month later I was living with john and liz at john house for the time being no one wanted me alone and I was hardly ever alone. If I was it was only to use the bathroom or take a shower or going to sleep and most of the time I was not alone during that because Camden would lay with me.

My point of view

_I still can't walk. I ask my brother what he told randy and he won't tell me. I have not talk to randy that much since the day of the hospital. I miss my rany bear so much it kills me. My brother does not get it no one does. I need randy heck I have been lying to my self for the past three years saying I did not need him. But I do and so does his son. These past six months have been so hard. Well tonight is Monday night raw. It is going to be my brother and randy Orton vs. edge and shamus. Later that night when we get to the area it was like randy was like trying not to be around me. It was killing me more so after edge hurt his shoulder in the door I want to go check on him. _

_I roll into the trainer room after they check on him. They walk out and he just look at me and get up. I said sit down. I look at him and I was angry and I was hurt and he thought he was going to just leave like that he has another thing coming. He was about to question me when he saw how mad I look and sat down. I said what is up with you randy every time I enter a room u are in you leave god do you hate me that much. He look at me and just look at my legs and just look away. I roll over and put my hands on top of his and said randy talk to me please. Randy sigh softly and said I can't ok I can't. I replied yes you can come on please randy I have the right to know why the guy I thought care about me just leave me for six months and the night I see him he walks away and leaves the room or I go one way and then u go the other when I try to talk to you. Randy look at me and saw the tears forming in my eyes and look away. I said you know what forgot this, randy I did not need this, Camden needs to know who his dad is but if u want to act like this because I told you then I do not need this. I was about to wheel out and I heard him softly saying" I am sorry asia do you blame me." I ask sorry? For what? I asked tilting my head slightly so that i could look at his face_. He look serious so I look at him completely and I just felt like what he was going to say was going ot break my heart or making me want to kill my brother or both. Randy said" do you hate me" he left my other question unanswered and I hated when people ask me a question and not answer the one that I just ask them. I sigh softly and rise my hand and gentle touch his cheek and said" randy talk to me please without all the questions just tell me what u want to tell me please" he look at him and replied this ok it is my fault you get pushed, its my fault you and my son get kidnapped for eighteen months and it is my fault everything that happen to you is my fault, if we just want to prom like two normal people just going to have fun instead of sleeping together you would not have gotten kidnapped and everything would be ok." I look at him I was floored never in a million years did I think the words he just said would ever come out of his mouth. I was right my heart was breaking and the one person that I knew must have got randy thinking this was a deadman in my book. I look at him and slowly move my hand and he look away when I did and I sigh softly and said randy what happen. I stop and place my hand on his chin to look directly at me and said what happen was not your fault, I do not know if you are going to believe me but I will tell you a million times if I have to this was not your fault, it was just the case of being in the wrong place with mike at the wrong time it had nothing to do with you god being with mike was like accindent waiting to happen yeah he freak out when he found out Camden was not his and yeah he push me down the stairs but that was not your fault, you are _not _responsible for what happened to me... and as for hating you? I could never hate you," I shook my head, tears prickling my eyes as I smiled at him.

"How do you do this?" he asked, his own emotions starting to get the better of him as he took a hold of my free hand with his own, "How can you be so positive about everything after..."

"... because we can't dwell on the bad things, Randy," I interrupted, shaking my head back and forth as I moved my hand from his chin to his cheek, slowly caressing it as I smiled at him once more, "So maybe there is a whole lot of shit in our lives, but there's far too many good things to just give up. You, for one," I said the last part almost reluctantly, and the smallest of blushes grew across my cheeks. I could not believe I just said that out loud in a trainer room how romantic. I was kicking my self in the butt in my head.

"You know, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a long time now, and I've just never had the courage to do it... until now." He said as he look at me and I notice his eyes were not just blue. They were crystral blue and they only get like that when he had something important to say. My heart was racing so fast.

"Okay,"I nodded encouragingly, not questioning him at all, I think I was a little to afraid to much "What is it?"

He sighed nervously, and took in a number of deep breaths, preparing to tell me that he had loved me for a long time now, since he realised just how lucky he was to have me in his life after what happened with the staris and the kidnapping accident. In fact, he knew that he had felt something _before _it had happened, but it had taken something huge like that to make him realise just what those feelings were.

"asia," he smiled, shuffling him self so that he was turned my way, looking directly into my eyes, both of my hands now placed in my own, "Since the moment you and I first met, I knew that there was something special about you... something that I saw in you that I didn't in other women, but it wasn't until a while later that I realised what that was," he paused, and he could see my eyes growing wider. he gulped, realising that I'd already caught on, and he had barely said anything yet, "After the accidents, I realized that you were the most amazing, courageous, brave, and beautiful person I had ever met, and I could have lost you."

_I gulped yeah big deal ok it is a big deal when randy is sitting in front of me telling me how he feels about me after months of not talking to me. I look at him and said" randy I….." _

"No, please, let me finish," he interrupted, and after a few moments of silence, i reluctantly nodded, "All of that made me realise something, about how I felt about you. It took me to the point of nearly losing you to realise that... that I love you, asia . I feel so stupid, for waiting for so long to tell you this, but I guess I was just frightened that you didn't feel anything for me in return... but you know, I just don't care anymore. It's okay if you don't want me too, I just want you to know how I feel," he smiled ever so lightly, "I want you to know that you're the love of my life, and that if you'll have me, I'll be yours."

He allowed me a moment to register what he had told me, as he knew it was a hell of a lot to take in. he stayed silent, just watching, trying to decipher the slightest expression on my face, but there was nothing. It was just... blank.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

" asia ? Is there something wrong? Did I say the wrong thing?"

"Randy," I barely even whispered, and for the first time since he had told me how he felt he saw a flash of something in my eyes, but it was _not _what he wanted to see, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this," I shook my head, tears slowly beginning to fall down my cheeks.

"What?" he shook his head, over and over again, trying to stop my words from sinking in. he knew he had told me if I didn't want this, then it would be okay, but he hadn't really expected a no then, "You don't... want to be with me?"

"No, it's not that..." I caught myself before I finished my sentence, and pulled my hands away from him as I began another, "You don't want to be in a relationship with me, Randy."

"You're joking, right?" he laughed bitterly, "I just spilt my guts to you, and you tell me that I don't want to be with you? _I love you_. I want to be with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want..."

"To take care of me? To do everything for me because I can't?" I was crying heavily now, and my voice was harsh as I pointed down to my legs, "You have _no _idea what you're talking about. You don't want to spend the rest of your life stuck with someone like me. You have the perfect job, the perfect life, Randy... and I will _not_ spoil it for you. I'm sorry, but I won't let you throw away everything you have because of me."

He sat sat completely frozen, watching as I struggled to pull herself off the bench and back into my wheelchair. he wanted to just accept the fact that I didn't want what he did, but he couldn't bring him self to do it, because there was still something that he didn't know...

"Do you love me?" he spoke up, barely above a whisper.

i had barely moved a few inches before I stopped moving completely, his words obviously hitting a soft spot. he gasped, hoping... no, _praying_, that that soft spot was that i felt the same as he did.

"That doesn't matter, Randy," I shook my head, my eyes on the floor.

"It's the only thing that does matter!" he growled, taking a hold of my shoulders and pulling me around gently, so that I was once again looking his way.

I wasn't getting away with this until he knew how I really did feel, "I need to know, asia . Do you love me?"

"I... I..."

"Tell me the truth, please," he was practically begging with me now, but he seem like he didn't care.

"I... I do," my eyes glazed over, and a fresh batch of tears began to fall. A sob broke out from my throat as I began to talk again, "I love you so much. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Randy. I had even been planning to talk to you about it, before the accidents... but afterwards? I couldn't," i shook my head, and he ever so slowly lifted his hands to wipe away the tears with his thumbs, "I couldn't d o that to you, ask you to be my boyfriend, when I was like this, so... so _useless_ and damaged"

"Useless? Damaged No, asia..." He began to protest.

"Don't," my voice was so harsh as I interrupted, that his mouth closed with a snap of surprise, "How could I ever be the perfect girlfriend for you? I'll never be able to talk walks with you; I'll never be able to do things for you that a normal girlfriend would..."

He could feel his own eyes burning as he looked at me now, so _broken_. he had always loved how amazingly brave I was about everything that had happened, but this... this didn't change how he felt about me. In fact, it made his heart swell to double its size, if that were possible. It made him want to protect me, to comfort he. he wanted me to know that he would always be there as a shoulder to cry on, that I'd stand by me no matter what. he wanted me to know that he wanted to be with me forever.

"I don't want those things, Asia... and I don't care how many things you have to say to me to try and scare me away, because none of it is going to work. I love you, and the only thing that I want is you. Forever."

The moment he said that I froze. There was reason I mean I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be his girlfriend. I wanted us to raise our son together. I wanted that so bad but john hated it. I love my brother and my brothers are the only family I have since they adopted me. They were the only family I knew I could not lose them over randy. But me and Camden could not lose randy. But the moment he said he wanted to be with me forever was the same moment my head start spinning.

He wasn't sure what it was, but all of a sudden, my tears started to disappear, and my eyes refocused on his own. He didn't say anything as we stared into each other's eyes... instead; he allowed me the time I needed to decide what I was going to do. Time seemed to last forever as he waited and I thought, but finally, I spoke up... with one, simple question.

"Forever?"

A smile as wide as he could possibly muster grew across his face as I inched over, and pulled me into the tightest hug he had ever given me. His own tears had spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks by that point, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that I had accepted... and that I loved him too.

"Forever," he whispered as we pulled away, only to find our faces barely inches apart, "I love you."

"I love you too, Randy," I shook my head, before pulling him towards me to share our first of many kisses as a new couple.

Then we heard a knock on the door and I pull away from him and smile softly. The door opens and I see john and the kids and smile softly. Camden was dressed up to toe in john gear. I giggle softly and look at alanna who was in blue jeans and a legacy t-shirt. John said "there you are I have been looking all over for you, I thought the stupid moron grab you again see this is why I do not like it when u are alone u go off and you could get your self hurt" I roll my eyes big brother john was a big pain in the butt if u ask me. I said "sorry I saw that randy get hurt and I just wanted to make sure he was ok, beside no one is going to hurt me half the locker room is scared of u and the other half is my body guards I think I am safe and beside I am safe with randy" I was mad at him. He had told me his friend had been sad and miserable for months and now I knew why. I wanted to pop him, hit him and never stop. John said how are you, randy. Randy replied can't fight tonight but I will be fine just need to relax so I think I am going back to the hotel. John said great now I have to find a tag team partner. I look behind john and I see evan. Me and evan became friends in this own process. I smile and said how about evan, I mean edge attack him how about u pick evan. Evan look at me and replied yeah I mean that sound like a good idea pick me. John said ok I will pick evan but you go to my locker room with the kids and randy and don't leave until I come and get you. I sigh and replied ok or I could just go back with randy. I was going to finish the sentence when john give me the "do what I say no back talking" look. I hated that look especial from him and said ok ok come on lets go to uncle john locker room and watch him get his butt kick. I was in a bad mood and that line was just to show him that I was in a mood. The kids and randy want in front of me and john grab me and pull me back. John said what was with that attitude" I said we will talk later I am very disappointed in you out of all people. I roll away leave him to think about something as he head off to his match. He announced that randy was not fighting that evan was and the fans want nuts. Randy look at me and hug me and kiss the temple and said you know what fans like I like that. I smile as me and the kids and randy watch and john and evan won their match.

Later that night randy and alanna and john and Camden and me were in the hotel room. John took Camden since Camden was a sleep to his room. Randy look at me with a sad look on his face knowing I did not want to leave. I lean over and kiss his cheek and said" look we know we care about each other trust me we will be together soon I promise" john said asia come on I am tired and we have a long drive ahead of us let move. I hated it when he want all marine act. I wanted to smack him as hard as I could but I had to talk to him.

Randy laugh when he saw the look on my face and said you better know before general butt head comes back I will be thinking of u, my angel good night. I smile and I left his room. When I roll into john he had Camden on my bed and he was on the couch watching tv. I roll over and turn it off and get in front of it. He look mad and said what the heck. I replied what the heck u are going to ask me what the heck, you told me your friend was sad and depressed for months guess what u had something to do with it, randy blame him self for me falling or getting push down the stairs randy blames himself for me getting kidnapped I know he did not blame him self before I land in the hospital I know u said something to him you are jerk, if you are mad that I did not tell you about me and him on prom night fine but u had no right to take it out on randy and make him feel like crap, you had no right to take another six months that Camden could have gotten to know his dad away from him, I thought u cared about me and your nephew but I guess I was wrong" I roll out of the room and I roll into the room to Camden and laid down beside him. I softly rub his back and said" do not worry baby boy you will meet your daddy soon I promise. I soon fall a sleep beside him


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_A few weeks later dating me and randy were not a normal couple but we were trying to do a normal couple thing. But it was hard when he is a big wrestler with tons of fans raising a daughter alone and it was hard for me because my older brother want to protective mode almost all the time. So I would ride with john to the next town and the next one and next one and well you get the idea. Me and randy were hardly ever alone. It drove me crazy how I would see randy in the back stage area and john would be dragging me off somewhere. He would make me watch him in the ring when they were working on their moves and stuff. Then if I was not with him, he would have me hanging out with the girls. So one night I was talking to evan and he saw how miserable I was and said "john going to kill me but come on" I was confused and he gets behind me and push me down to the locker room and knocks on it and christian opens the door and smile and said" he is over there pouting like a little girl" a voice said I am not pouting like a little girl shut up. I giggle softly and they walk away and closed the door and his back was toward me and I said" really I think you would make a cute girl" his shoulder tense up and I could tell he was mad. I giggle and said" randalla yeah" I knew I was getting to and I was just waiting for him to turn around. He said randalla what the heck is that. I giggle softly and said I do not know how about u turn around. Randy turn around and see me and smile and moves over to me and smile and kneels down and kiss me softly. _

_Randy point of view _

_This is killing me, I can't be with my girlfriend. Her brother is my best friend and I just feel like giving him a rko and getting it over with and while he is laying on the ground I would pull her in my arms in kiss her in front of him. Darn Jason needs to shut up I am not whining like a little girl. I just miss my girl he does not get it and no one will. I hear someone picking on me and I thought it was one of the divas that I had a one night thing with but then I heard the accent in her voice and I knew it was my asia. I did not know how she get there or how long she was going to be there and I really did not care. I turn around and see her in a rko t-shirt and blue jeans and her hair was on her shoulders. I look around and I did not see Camden. She look at me and said with john and jeff and now evan and christian. I said john. She giggles and said both john morrison and cena and ron so we are a lone for a few moments. She smiles and I smile and kiss her softly and just held her. Then a few moments her cell phone was beeping and she flips it up and it was a text from evan saying that her brother was looking for her. I saw it and I saw her getting sad and hug her softly and said things will be ok soon, he will be over it soon and we can date. She look at me with the "you are kidding me right" look. I sigh I knew her brother was suborn but he had to know that I would not hurt her like mike did. He had to know that I could take my own life before I would do anything to hurt her. He had to know that but he was being a jerk. I kiss her one more time and watch her leave. I had to do something. _

_End of point of view _

_I was rolling around the arena acting like I was looking for someone or something just in case john see me. But I was not looking for someone or something. I already had that someone and that something and john just I do not know why he did not want me and randy together but it was clear that he did not want us together. I bump into ron and he look at me and smile and said did someone get some r-loving. I giggle softly and replied well r-truth that is for me to know and for u to never find out. I smile and rolls away and finds my brother and jeff and Camden in the room. I said a two against one that is not fair. John cena replied that is what I said. I said wait two of them against u ok that is fine. John replied wait what how. I said because it my son and jeff hardy are you kidding me. John replied oh yeah because he is the dangerous self centered does not care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants son. Camden look at me and said does he mean. I look at john with look could kill and if they could john would be burden under six feet alive begging for someone to let him out. _

_When jeff notice me looking at my brother like that. He picks up Camden and said" do u want to get on the ropes and position like we do dude you can do whatever u want. Camden smile and replied cool. Jeff held him while Camden gets on the top ropes and does a randy like pose. I giggle softly and replied that is cute buddy come on mommy is going to head back to the hotel, she does not think she can stand or sit around someone as self-centered as your uncle. Camden runs and slips out of the ring like edge and jeff get in and lands on his feet and walks over to me and said ok. He heads up the ramp slowly and gets to the top and said the champ is leaving the building. I giggle softly and jeff laugh and john just smiles. I start rolling up the ramp and I get to the backstage area and I see randy and cody talking. Randy look at me and notice my eyes were green and walk over toward me and said who did that. I replied give u one guess. Randy said your brother what did he do now. Before I could reply Camden walk over and said do you know who my daddy is. He look at randy with his blue eyes and a puppy face. Randy kneel down not knowing how he was going to tell this little boy that he was his daddy. He kneel down and replied yeah and you know what he is very proud that you are so brave and you are a big helper to your mommy. I smile softly randy was good with kids especial Camden and his little girl alanna. Camden said cool, is my daddy here. Randy said he is watching you that is all I can tell you for now, but I promise when I get the ok I will tell you all about him deal as long as u are still your mommy help. Camden smile and said deal. Cody replied hey cam do you want to go get a drink with me. Camden look at me and said can I go please. I replied sure um cody u can get a drink and ice cream since I know he wants some. Cody replied good because u are right he talks me into it every time I take him or ted takes him. Jeff comes behind me and said or me or evan or anyone else for that matter. Camden said said yeah uncle morrison says I am going to be a baby mange. Everyone laughs and I look at him and said you mean babe. Camden shugs his shoulders and said I do not know. Cody and jeff and Camden go get something to drink and ice cream. Randy said finally alone again. I replied you are such a dork but u were really good with Camden. Randy said I am his dad we are going to have to tell him sooner or later and I would really like sooner rather then later. I nod my head knowing he was right and kiss his cheek and said I know. _

_A hour later we were at the hotel and I was getting Camden ready for bath and everything. I heard my phone going off and it was randy ring tone which is nickel back "I'd come for you" I smile and I reach over and grab my phone and said yes rany bear what up. Randy replied how did you know it was me. I said lucky guess how is the bar. Randy said boring I can't wait until alanna comes back from my mom house I miss her and right now I miss you. I smile and blushed as I see Camden playing in the shower and step out for a moment and said I miss you to, I am getting Camden ready for bed and then I am just going to lay around I know if I leave this room the body guards out side my door are going to call him. Randy laugh and said who is it tonight. I replied mark herny and cryme tyme. Randy laugh and said three? Who knew you were so much trouble?" I said haha very funny he is driving me nuts, I bet he is there with maria right or mickie james. Randy replied no he is on his phone talking to liz and they are well talking let just say privately in a public place. I giggle softly because that was a sure sign my brother was drunk. Randy said you know if I was near my girlfriend we would not be talking about it we would be doing it. I replied randall keith Orton. I giggle and blushed. Randy smirks knowing I could not see that over the phone and said did I make you blush. I replied no maybe a little yes whatever. I giggle and said whatever Camden is waiting for me. Randy replied ok I will call you in a little while I have to check on alanna. I smile and we hang up _

_A week later it was my birthday and I sent Camden to matt and sean and them since they had not see him in a while and I wanted him to know his uncles. I wanted him to get to know his daddy and randy brother and sister and mom and dad but we were still trying to figure out when to tell him or how to tell him. I was hanging out with mickie james, maria, ashely, melina and gail kim and we were at the mall with a body guard for some reason my brother paid evan to follow us around. Which I know he did not mind since he like gail kim. After we did some shopping which I was not big into. Everyone sign autographs and we head back to the hotel. I look at my phone for the thousand time that day or more. Mickie james said did he text you or call you. I replied no either my brother is around him and has been all day or he is with alanna. Maria and Ashley and melina said no he could be with kelly. I turn where they were looking and I could see kelly flirting with randy. Mickie looks at me and said are you ok. I replied yeah he is into me and cares about me, most likely he is doing for the thugging look dork in the seat over there. They look where I was point and see my brother who just waves at us. I roll my eyes and the girls laugh and we head to the hotel room. I put my bags in my room that I shared with john. _

_Later that night me and everyone was going out for my birthday. We leave my room and I was sitting in front of john my brother, christian, and john morrison. I was in a blue shirt that was v-neck line with blue jeans since randy was not going to be there, since he did not want to deal with my brother and he was afraid it he did that he would ruin my party or birthday but dealing with the dork. When I thought we were going to the club and we get to the elevator they press the roof buttom. I said why are we going to the roof. Christian said you will see. John morrison said come on it is Saturday night you are partying with the Saturday night delight. I giggle softly and look at my brother who was quite. I roll my eyes and my phone move in my pocket and I flip it up and it was a message from matt and the rest of my bros wishing me a happy birthday. I sigh a little sad wishing it was randy._

_My brother said he is not going to text you he is with kelly they left to go out or something. Christian and john look at him and then look at me. Christian kneel down and whisper ingore him you know I talk to him today he said he is going to surprise u he just did not say when or with what so yeah. I smile and hug him and replied thanks christian. When we get on the roof everyone says surprise. I smile and I was surprise but I look around and I did not see him and sigh softly. I just hang out with my friends and open presents and then want out on the balcony and just sits out there. Then I felt two arms around me heard a husky voice" did u think I would miss my baby girl birthday" I smile once I knew who it was and I turn and see dave and giggles softly and pop him in the shoulder and said where is randy. Dave said he is coming I am one of the surprises and darn that boy has it bad for you. I giggle softly and hug him. Then I heard my phone going off and I flip it up and it says " yes dave is one of your surprises I know you need him because your brother and him see each other and well we can be alone but u can't see me yet I will text you later happy brithday. I smile softly and me and dave go back inside and my brother see dave and looks at me and I was smiling. _

_John point of view _

_My sister birthday and what does that self centered guy do flirting with kelly. Then he did not tell her happy birthday and he is not here and it is her birthday and now where did she go oh there is she and are you kidding me what is dave doing here I thought dave was on smack down what is he doing here. No he did not darn it randy. Well two can play this game and I will win. _

_End of the point of view _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was nearly a 11 when I get another text from randy saying listen to the radio. I was kind of confused but I turn my radio on my phone and I smile when I heard the song don't take the girl. The next text said I know this is one of your favorite songs ok I am coming to see you I know it is crowed in there so u are not going to know it is me but I am coming my birthday girl. I smile and flip the phone shut as john walk over toward me with jack swagger. I sigh softly jack was fine. He was not annoying like he is on smack down. But I knew why my brother was bring him over. My brother wanted me with jack and the sad thing is jack is one of randy friends and john knows that. Jack hug me and said happy birthday. I replied thanks jack.

I talk to john and jack for a little while and then I felt evan pull me backwards. I said evan I do not like going backwards. Evan replied hush and let me push please. I giggle and said ok. We get over to a guy with a mask over his face,. I had no idea who it was and said um Halloween is in October we are in December. The guy just look at me with a confused look and tilt his head to the side and said well how about you guess who it is. I replied how about it is my birhtday I do not have to guess. Evan laugh and said you know when you are right u are right cya. The voice said come on guess three guess. I said well it is not rey since he is over there and you are not cody since he is over there or jeff since they are all over there. I said ok you are not mike under there. The voice said no that is one guess. I replied ok are you brock. The voice said no. I sigh and I look and his whole body was covered so I could not tell who it was. Then I thought about his text and said I do not know but you know if I am talking to a guy my boyfriend is going to get jealous but I do not know if me and him are together since I have not seen him or heard him all day. The voice said really this guy sound like a really jerk you know if u were my girlfriend I would call you all the time. I giggle softly and said ok well I am going to go find my boyfriend. I was about to back up when the voice said well I have a present for the birthday girl. I look and notice who it was and smile and hug him softly. The guy said told you I was coming and that you were not going to go it was me. I said where are you wearing that mask. The voice said to hide my appear from your brother.

Me and randy go out on the balcony and we just sat out there for a little while. He took off his mask off and he pulls out a box in his pocket and hand it to me. I open the box to see this .com/catalog/items_images/616/Gp_W0TG6_65464_. He smile and said this way u can always know how I feel if we do not talk or see each other all the time you will always know that I love u and you own my heart. I look at him and smile softly and then he hands me another box and said this one is to my heart and it just for you. I look at him and for a moment I was confused and then I open it and it was a key with his initials and my initials on it. I smile and hug him softly. This was prefect me and him hanging out yes it was secretly but still it was just great.

My brother text me looking for me and I sigh softly not wanting to go back in there. I just wanted to spend time with my boy. He kiss me softly and replied go on before he comes out here I am not going to ruin this for you it is your party go have fun. He smile and I smile and we hug and then I want in side. I go over toward my purse and put my presents that randy gave me in there. Then I see my brother and jack talking and coming over toward me and I just want to act like I was sleepy but no darn evan and me having who could drink the most coke contest earlier now I was to darn hyper. Dave walk over toward me and said " did u see randy" I nod my head and replied yes I did thanks dave but I am glad you are here is there any way u can just give my brother a batista bomb and that be my present. He laugh and hugs me and said in the ring I will but not to night ok. I smile and nod my head and hug him back. Later that night when the party was over we all want to bed.

The next morning when my brother was a sleep. I get out of bed and I get into my wheelchair and head toward randy room and when I knock on the door. I peek in and see alanna watching cartoons and randy laying on his bed a sleep. I wheel in and closed the door behind me and I get into the bed and I laid beside him. Then I felt his arms wrap around me tighter and I heard him breathing and softly said good morning angel. I smile and lean over and kiss him and replied good morning.

Then me and randy just lay there for a while until I heard my phone. I flip it up nad it was my brother and I turn it off and look randy and said Camden comes back tonight I think we should tell him. Randy smile and leans over and kiss me softly and said ok how about we meet tonight and we let the kids play and then we can tell him. I nod my head and get up and back in the chair and I head back to john room. John look at me mad but I ingore him and I want to go take a shower. After I get out and get dress john grab my arm and said I told you, you are not seeing him anymore, he might be Camden dad but u are my sister and he is my nephew and I am protecting u. the grip he had was hurting me. I slap him and said you protect me? You were just hurting me, you think you can control me like mike did, I want through that for months I am not going through that again if you think I am it will be over my dead body.

Then I roll out of the room and I get the text that my son was at the airport with sean and matt. I smile and head to the airport and I see my son and hug him. We go back to the hotel I told matt and sean, they could go see john but I am not. They took Camden with them and I just want to the pool and see randy with alanna and smile softly. Randy look at me and replied hey where is Camden. I said matt and sean want to take him to see john, I said they could go by themselves I can't face john now. Randy get out since alanna was wearing flow thing on her arms and look at me and said what happen. I replied he thinks he can control me like mike did and I told him it would be over my dead body. Randy sigh and wrap his arms around me and he was wet and I jump. He laugh and said baby this was what I was afraid of you and him fighting, he is your brother and you are his sister you guys are family I can't get in the middle of that. I look at him and said randy. Randy replied I will always love you, you know that but I can't get in the middle of you guys.

Later that night me and randy just let the kids play and did not act coupleish. After we told Camden he wanted to spend the night with randy and alanna and I told him that was fine and I want back to the room and saw john watching tv. I wanted to yell at him but yelling did not seem to do anything for me. I want to go lay in my room and just soon fall a sleep.

The nest morning I want to go get Camden and when I knock on the door and I just roll back until the door open and Camden run to me and hugs me and said mommy you did not tell me daddy was so cool. I replied yeah well that is because mommy did not really know.

I look up and see alanna and randy right behind her. Randy said um john is going to let us ride with you guys to the next town if the kids sit between us. I replied ok. Camden runs back and said daddy can we go get breakfast before we go. Randy look at me and replied come on how about it. I said I am not really hungry but u guys go ahead. It was killing me inside he gave up on us. Because my brother did not want us to be a couple. Since when does it matter what my brother wants it should matter what me and him want but no he is just scared to make my brother mad.

I get back to mine and john room and we did not say a word to each other since yesterday when he grab my arm. He just look at me and look away and said don't worry I will be nice to lover boy in the car. I replied he is not my lover boy anymore thanks to you. I go to my room and get my things together and I see the necklace and thought about what he said when he gave it to me and smile softly and sigh and said softly to my self"where are u when I need you now" john walk in and said hey what do you mean you guys are not together because of me what did I do now. I replied he does not want to be with me because he is scared it will ruin our relationship mine and yours, he is so worried about making his best friend mad that he does not know how bad he is hurting me. John sigh softly and hugs me and said I am sorry about hurting you the other day I did not mean it, it just I know how he is with girls and I just, I do not want you to be the next victim, you guys have a son together that is fine but he is not a very faithful guy. I look at him and did not say anything and said lets just go ok.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was bored sitting in the truck with the town eight hours away. Randy sitting in the back with the kids. I was sitting in front with john bouncing around to a rap song. I would smack him but I did not want us to get into accindent or him hitting something and something happens to the car and we are stick in the middle of no where. I mean come on I hated being in the hotel room with him for more then five mitunes. I was texting people like evan and the girls and stuff I was bored. When we pull up to the gas station they get my wheelchair and I get out and let them take Camden to the bathroom while I took alanna. When I came out I see Camden with his little hands full. I knew what he was about to ask me so I grab me two things of mountain dew and the biggest bag of chips I could find and some skittles. Camden said mommy can I. I smile and replied sure go give it to your uncle tell him I forgot my wallet it is in the bag in the back of the truck under all the stuff. Camden nod and head up front where john was at. Alanna said why don't u sit with me and my daddy and Camden. I said because I have to sit in the front. Then a husky voice said" what you told Camden to do was kind of mean how long are u going to be mean to your brother. I turn around and replied" that is easy until he gets the point. Randy said how long do u think that will take. I replied I do not know but it should not be long I mean he is suborn but he will get bored so it depends on him. Randy picks up alanna and said come on pumpkin lets go get in the truck. He walks away from me with alanna and I groaned and kick a rock. I wanted to just jump him or make out with him for hours on end. Yes if u have not gotten the hint I am sexual frustrated. Then we all get back in the car and john start driving again. I knew if I wanted to be alone with randy. I was going to have to do something soon and fast. I said hey bouncing kangroo how about u sit in the back with the kids and let randy drive he won't risk lives. John look at me and sigh softly and pull over and said ok fine randy you are driving. John gets in the back since the kids were in the back. Randy gets in front and look at me and then he starts to driving.

A hour later I turn my head to see all the kids in the back a sleep. I notice john was a sleep. I smile and look at randy and smile as he was just driving. I smile and slip my hand on top of his and he notice this and smile softly and said asia?. I replied randy? Come on you know where u are going and beside just pulling over for a few moments will not kill the trip that much. Randy smile and pulls over for a moment and kiss me softly and then starts driving again. Randy said look this is our last show in the states then we go over seas for four days then we come back home and it will be Christmas eve and Christmas and then we are off for a few days because of it and then after we can figure this out. I look at him and replied "you mean you are taking back what you said in the locker room" he did not look at me and I just look out the window.

When we get to the hotel and we want to our rooms and I just lay on the bed and look out the window. My phone moves in my pocket and I flip it up and smile since it was evan.

Evan _hey we are going to the mall and the acarde and maybe the carnival do you want to come _

**Asia **_hey sure evan that sound like a great idea can I ride with you_

Evan _sure meet me down stairs in a few _

**Asia **_ok. _

Then I put my phone back in my pocket and I change clothes and put my hair up so it was off my neck. I grab my money card and I slip it in my pocket and I get back into the chair and then I wrote a note and took it to the front desk and told them who the note was for and then I see evan and the group that was coming and I was ready to have some fun.

Meanwhile john was with Camden and randy was with alanna. John look at Camden and said hey buddy do you want to go hang out with your daddy. Camden replied if u want me to, mommy left when u were in the bathroom. John sigh thinking _why is she being so difficult. _john look at Camden and said" buddy I want you to know who your daddy is, I just do not want things to be confusing for you. Camden said I am _free. _he hold up three fingers and said everything is confusing to me. John laugh at his nephew and replied good point come on. They head down to randy's room. Meanwhile randy opens the door and see a piece of paper and un folds it and reads it

" _hey I am going to be with evan and the girls and a few other people at the mall and stuff and we are going to carvinal afterward if you want to come I would really like that, I miss my boyfriend, I miss my best friend and mostly I miss my partner in crime so I am going to say this because I love you grow up and get some balls and stand up to my brother if u love me, I will have my phone so we can talk if u are to scared or ashamed to be seeing in public but I am tired of wanting to make this work and make it feel like it just one side. Love asia" _

Randy sigh softly and makes it in to a ball and throws it away and gets dress and get his shoes on. Randy thought _asia is right if I care about her I need to stop saying it and prove it and stand up to john. _randy opens the door and see john with Camden and Camden hugs randy. Randy smile and kneel down and hugs him and said hey buddy alanna is watching cartoons I have to talk to uncle john for a moment. Camden runs and goes to watch cartoons.

John just stood there and said what is it. Randy replied this, I am in love with your sister from the moment I saw her and I was with sam and yes I was married and going to be married but asia is not like any other girl we know and u know that, then prom night I do not know she was so beautiful in that dress and when we were alone she was acting goofy and it made me fall for her more and then I brought her closer to me and I kiss her and yes we slept together that night but because of that you have a nephew that loves you and your sister loves you but you act like u are you are going to lose both of them and if u are not careful you are going to lose my friendship and everyone else's that thinks you are being a a hole, I am going to go find your sister and hold her and make up for all the time I have miss being so scared of you like a jerk, if u are really my best friend and you really care about your sister and my happiness you will let us be together. John did not know what to say. John sigh softly and said no I do not care about her happiness more then anything but I do not want you dating my sister hello you had sam and you cheated on her with my sister what makes me think u won't do the same thing to my sister, I know she thinks she cares about you but she just launch on to someone since she just get saved from mike, I do not want her to be with you. Randy look at his best friend and said fine, do not say I did not warn you when you lose everyone. Randy closed the door and looks at his kids and he said hey does anyone want to go to a carival. Alanna look away from the tv and said is there going to be rides. Randy smile and said yeah and games and aunty mickie and everyone so come on. The kids were excited and alanna want to go get her shoes on.

Meanwhile me and everyone just getting to the place. Everyone was pairing up by two like noah's ark. Mickie and cody, evan and gail kim, Ashley and matt hardy, and maria with jeff hardy and some of the guys were with their wives or girlfriends and the girls were with their boyfriends or husbands. I was the only one without anyone and I hated it. I look at my phone and sigh there was no text or call. I sigh and felt like I was about to cry thinking I was maybe a little to hard on randy. Melina walk over toward me with john morrison and said stop checking the phone or I am going to take it away and lets have fun. I giggle knowing she was right and we want to ride some rides. Then I heard a husky voice saying " is there a girl looking for her sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry boyfriend who is so thankful that his girlfriend cares about him so much to wait for him, who should know how to call or text his special girl every day like she deserves who gave me a beautiful baby boy. I smile and I turn around and see him and said it took you long enough. He smile and walk over and lean over and kiss my lips softly and hugs me and said I am sorry and I told your brother how it was going to be so yeah. I smile and hug him and the rest of the night we hang out. The kids see a build a bear workshop. Randy said do you mind I promise them if we saw one that we would since they saw the commerical at the hotel. I smile and nod my head and replied go head I have to go get me something to eat. Randy smile and kiss my cheek and said after we are done doing this we will meet you over there.

After they get their things they meet me over at the food court. After we ate we head back to the hotel. John was a sleep and Camden and alanna were to so I was holding Camden and the bears that he get me and the one he get Camden and we get them in to the room and put them both of the bed. Randy look at me and said do you like your presents I saw the husky and I knew it was the prefect one for you considering I know that is the kind of dog u have always wanted. I smile and hug him and look at the kids since they were a sleep.

Alanna animal

.com/ProductImages/BABW_

Clothes

.com/ProductImages/BABW_

.com/ProductImages/BABW_

.com/ProductImages/BABW_

.com/ProductImages/BABW_

.com/ProductImages/BABW_

Camden get

.com/ProductImages/BABW_

Baseball clothes

They get both bears to say their names and that daddy loves them.

Randy gets two for asia.

.com/ProductImages/BABW_

.com/ProductImages/BABW_

.com/ProductImages/BABW_

.com/ProductImages/BABW_

He get her bears say that he love her and singing part of two songs that she like which was good morning beautiful and the other song was don't take the girl.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was the day we were going over seas and it was going to be a long ride over there. We thought it was best for the kids to stay behind and so Camden could get to know randy's family, we let Camden stay with randy family instead of with matt and them. We thought it was a good idea so that our son could get to know his daddy's family. John was sitting a few rows in front of me and randy. Every since randy told him off john has not said a word to me or to randy and I do not know what was really said in the process. I try fall a sleep but I couldn't part of me was a afraid of heights and the other part of me just could not sleep. Randy was sitting beside me and resure me or trying to resure me that everything was ok. I knew he was trying but I was still scared. He smile and wrap his arms around me and put me on his lap and said everything is going to be ok I promise, I wont let anything happen to you or anyone ok. When we land vince told us who was staying together and it was me, randy, my brother and Barbie better known as kelly kelly. I look at randy and look at john and they knew I did not like kelly. I had my own personal reason why I did not like kelly. We get in a car and we want to the hotel. The guys had a part they had to share and me and kelly had to share another part of the hotel. John said ok vince is going to hate this but I do not care kelly, you and randy share me and my sister will share. I look at him and I wanted to kick him. I felt sick I was so mad at him and he wanted randy to cheat. I mean randy would not cheat but still kelly was a home wrecker I knew that as well as anyone.

Later that night when we want to a club down in the hotel randy and I were in a corner talking. Kelly and john were talking and I felt sick. Kelly said $50 to make it look like he cheated, $100 to get him to cheat and $150 for u and him. John laugh and said $100 but not tonight I will tell you when just wait until we get to the states after the award show then I will pay you. Randy look at me and said how about we go back to the hotel we will be alone and you looking so smoky in that dress. I giggle softly and replied ok come on I do not really want to be here anyways. We go upstairs to our room and we start making out and we cuddle. We only did that because we did not know when john was coming back. When we get a message from john saying they were on their way up. Randy hands me some shorts and t-shirt and I change nad I just lay there and soon fall a sleep in his arms.

The next day we go meet marines and we see them and it was fun and it was like amazing and the most heart warming thing how everyone was so happy to see them. I finally realize why my brother love this every time he was there. They did two more shows to two other places and then we want back home. We spent all Christmas eve at john's and then randy and me want to randy's house. Where I get to meet randy dad, mom, brother and sister for the first time.

We pull up to randy's parents house and I was kind of nervous meeting his parents for the first time and his whole family for the first time. Randy look over at me and kiss my cheek and said relax everything is going to be ok, my mom and dad are cool, my siblings are crazy but in a good way and Camden and alanna and me are going to be there for you everything is going to be fine. I smile and look at him and kiss him softly and deeply and replied that makes me feel better randy thanks but I am worried that they won't like me. Randy said they will like you, they will love you just like I do but no one will love you more then I do. I smile and hug him and he gets out and gets the wheelchair out of the car. We get out of the car and we head in and the moment we headed in the kids run to us and I hug Camden and I never wanted to let him go since I miss him a lot. Randy said" mommy, daddy, Nathan, becky we are here where is everyone. A female voice said " honey in the kitchen, your dad and brother want to go pick up family from the airport. Randy wheels me in the kitchen and said hey mommy, this is Anastasia or I like to call her my asia bear. I giggle softly and look at his mommy and she was very pretty. She smile and whips her hand on a dish towel and hugs her son and hugs me and siad it is nice to finally meet and see the girl to put the face to the name. I smile and replied it is very nice to meet you mama. Camden said is uncle john coming mommy. I replied um no baby but we will see him on Monday I promise. Camden said ok because I get him a present. Then randy's brother and sister and dad walk in and randy took me over toward them and introduce me to them. Randy's brother Nathan was just look at me and I giggle softly and said randy what is wrong with your younger brother. He laugh at me and said I told you he was weird.

We spent several hours eating and talking. Then randy puts the kids in bed and told them a story about santa.

Me and randy mom were talking in the kitchen with becky and they were telling me embrassing stories about randy when he was a little kid. I was laughing and I was slowly starting to relax. Randy mom's said he want through a phrase where the only thing he would wear was his diaper and a pair of boots and said he was a cowboy like his daddy. I smile and giggle and said aww that is so cute. Becky show me pictures of randy and randy comes back down and looks over my shoulder and said what are you looking at. I replied nothing just that my baby had the chunkies cheek when he was a little baby. Randy grab the pictures from me and said that is enough no more embrassing stuff. I replied aww why not it is so cute me getting to know you a little bit better. Randy said because I want you to think of me as the cool handsome knight of shine armor not the dorky dork that I use to be. I giggle and roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and said you will always be my knight shine armor but I am glad to see that you were human. Randy said yeah I was but still. I replied ok. Randy showed me where I was staying and me and him laid on the bed and I was not tired yet and either was he. He just look at me and rub his finger tips up and down my arm gentle. I am telling you laying by him like that was not helping me and how a part of me wanted him. He look at me and said ok I will tell you about my childhood if you tell me about yours deal. I sigh softly since I had a rocky one before john parents adopted me. But I still remember me what it was like for me for years day in and day out. The only people that knew how bad it was for me was john, my brothers and his parents and my cousin who get me out of there. I look at randy and said what do you want to know. Randy replied everything. I said john parents adopted me. Randy replied I know that I mean what happen before that. I said my real mom and dad well my real dad and I were really close I mean he was so cool to hang out with he took me everywhere with him, my mom will she hated that me and him were so close, when he was at work she would lock me in the basement or in my bed room and told me if I told daddy that she would hurt him and send me away, when I was six my mom had a baby name and we name him riley and he was the cutest kid I was eight and he was two it was my responsible to watch him and I like it. I look at randy and he just look at me. I said anyways we were giving the dog a bath it was a brown lab and we were sharing him and we were giving him a bath, anyways riley want to go get a towel from my mom, my mom and dad were fight which was normal ever since riley was born, I did not blame riley I never did it was not his fault that my mom cheated and was not his fault that my dad found out, so riley want to go get a towel and he brings it back out and walks over and the lab was lay down and he hands me the towel and I dry him off and the dog shakes and then riley climbs on him like he is a horse, my dad comes out side and he see riley and start laughing but my mom comes out and for some reason thinks the dog is attacking riley and start screaming and carrying on and she throw rock it hit the dog and he start running and riley fall off and the dog run in the middle of the road and gets hit from a car. Randy look at me and saw tears in my eyes and said aww baby. I replied riley was laying on the sidewalk we thought he was just pretending and we walk over and he just laying there and not moving my mom and dad take him to the hospital and a little while later they came home and told me that riley was sleeping and that he want to go to the skies. Randy pulls me closer to him and the worse part was I was not done yet but I did not want to cry anymore and I just cuddle and put my head on his chest.

The next morning it was Christmas. I groaned when I felt four feet jumping on the bed and throw the blankets over my head. Camden said mommy get up it is Christmas and it snowed out side. He was so excited and I giggle softly and said Camden it is. I look over at the clock and said 7 in the morning we are not open presents until later so go back to bed. Alanna does the same thing and randy told her the same thing. The kids said hello it is Christmas santa came to see us and we want to know what he get us. Randy look over at me and I giggle softly and said they are so suborn like a certain guy I know. Randy look at me and said did u just call me suborn. I giggle and nod my head and just look at him. He gets on top of me and start tickling me. I said no randy no randy. I giggle and wiggle and the kids were laughing and they start tickling me to. I smile and laugh and said no get daddy. Camden giggle and he start tickling. Randy laugh and picks up him and replied Camden we get the girls. Camden said no mommy told me to get you.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Three hours later me and randy and the kids walk downstairs. Nathan said we sent them up three hours ago. I giggle softly and randy said a tickle war, a jumping contest, two dog piles and I was laying next to my girlfriend who did not feel like getting up so there. I giggle softly and blushed for some odd reason. Camden climbs on to my lap and said mommy what is a girlfriend. I giggle and look at him and said it is something. I stop for a moment I did not know how I was going to explain this to him and look at randy and he laugh and put his hands up. I roll my eyes and laugh softly at him and look at Camden and said I will explain it to you later I thought u wanted to go play in the snow. Camden look at me like he had forgotten all about that and jump off my lap and runs to the door. Everyone laughs and randy looks at me and said are you coming out there. I replied maybe later. Randy smile and leans down and kiss me softly and slowly pull away and look up and we both laugh and he kisses me again and just looks at me. Randy said me and you later in the snow, no if's and's or but's about it. I giggle and said ok or. I lean over and whisper something and he look at me and said ok I will go play with them and me and u later. I giggle softly since I saw the happy face of Christmas morning look on his face. He goes out and plays with the kids and I get the presents I get for them and put them under the tree. Well all of the presents for one that was for randy. A hour late they come in and they want to get dry clothes on. Randy look at me and picks me up after getting the kids dress and they go play. He kiss my cheek and said you and me lets go. I giggle and we want to his room and he said ok I need a warm shower with my beautiful girlfriend. I smile and he turns on the water and then after we remove our clothes, he gentle picks me up and puts me in the tub and climbs in back me and wraps his arms around me. I just look at him as we sat there for a while and the water was so warm. After a while we heard a knock on the door and we get out and get dressed. Then we head downstairs and we eat and the kids were just wanting to open the presents. So we want into the living room and let them open presents. Alanna get a lot of hello kitty stuff and Hannah stuff and high school musical. Camden get a lot of cars and trucks and toy story stuff and power rangers. He look and giggles and I look at him confused and said what is it. Camden said it is orange one that is uncle john favorite color. I giggle and said yeah. After the kids were done opening presents randy look at me and said no presents for me. I look at him and replied I have yours baby. Randy said oh well in that case. He hands me two boxes and I open them each one had a engraved heart. One of them had engraved heart with my name on it and randy's and on the back of it said" I love you always my baby you will be" I smile and said aww baby. I smile and kiss his lips softly and look at the next one that had Camden name on it and the back of it said " our angel boy" I smile and just look at him and kiss him again softly. He gave me a charm braclet and said that he would get me charms for it.

After randy put the kids to bed he walk in to his room and he did not see me and said" asia where are you." I giggle and replied I will be out in a moment. Randy smile and walk over and sits on the bed and said ok. A little while later I roll out and randy just looks at me and smile softly and said have I ever told you that Christmas is my favorite hoilday. I giggle softly since I was in lacy and silk lingerie top and button with my hair up in a messy bun so it was off of my neck. Randy said wow you wow um. He blushed and I giggle and replied am I making the viper blush or my godness is that a smile. Randy gets up and picks me up and gentle sit down and puts me on his lap and kiss him deeply and slowly and long and tuck my hair behind my ears and look at me. I smile and kiss him softly and just look at him. Randy smile and gentle lays me on the bed and said are you sure. I took my hands to his shirt and pull it over his head and kiss him and replied yes. We made love that night twice and then I fall a sleep with his arms around me.

Two weeks later it was there awarded show. John had prospal to liz on Christmas and she said yes. Marc was there and he walk over and hugs me and replied asia god I have miss you but now you are here and u are not going anywhere. I giggle and said marcy bear I am not going anywhere. He smile and kneel down once he see Camden and said Camden. Camden look at him and said mar bear. He hugs me and I was surprise it took Camden a whole week before he hug matt or anyone in the family and now he just hug marc. I smile and realize that Camden was ok. Later that night everyone was talking and having a good time. Maria won award and everything was fine. Randy won for fan favorite. A hour later Ashley was with her daughter so we left the kids with her. We want to the club and marc was being the radio d.j. we were there for a few huors and then we want back to the hotel. I had been feeling weird but I just thought it was a virus. Since it had gone around a little bit, but I mean most people had it for a few days, to one week but me I was on my second week of this and I hated it. Randy was worried about me mostly everyone was. It was a Wednesday two days after the award show and I was laying down. I did not get much sleep the night before thanks to my stomach empty it self out all night off and on. Randy was getting some medince for me and I was just feeling crappy and I was just sweating. Then I grab a calendar and look and I froze either I wrote the date down wrong or I was pregnant. I called Ashley since I knew she would not tell anyone. She brought over a pregnant test and I took it.

It was a house show and randy and john were fighting. I was in randy locker room with him and ted and cody. Cody and ted were playing with Camden. I was laying on the couch I felt a little bit better I lied and told randy it was the medince that happen. In reality it was not the medince it was something that was telling me this was not just a virus that I was going to be having his kid again. I wanted to tell him but me and Ashley were going to go to the hospital in the next town that we want to just to make sure. Me and the guys want to go watch the match and john won and walk back and see me and hugs me and said hey randy told me that u were not feeling well is everything ok. I nod my head and replied everything is great. John see kelly and see me and said um I have to go talk to someone really fast I will talk to u later. I nod my head and turn a little to see who he was talking to but for some reason I did not see so I just turn back when I heard randy saying hey baby. I smile and hug him and said hey. Randy replied how about we go back to the hotel so u can sleep I mean so u can get better soon. I smile and kiss him softly and replied I am fine I am better but ok. We want back to the hotel. But I told randy to go to the club that I was not going to be much fun that I was just laying down and watching tv. Randy made sure a dozen times or more if it was what I really wanted and I nod my head and told him to go. After he left Ashley and her daughter came into the room.

Meanwhile down at the club john told kelly that the plan was tonight. Kelly see randy and he was alone and she thought this is going to be to easy for 100 dollars. Randy drank some beers with the guys and cody left and ted stayed for a while and then he left. John see this and kelly does to and kelly walk over and said hey randy. Randy replied look kelly I have a girlfriend I love her she just upstairs sick at the moment but she wanted me to come out and have fun and I am going to just leave me alone. Kelly said I just wanted to dance that is all. Randy replied no. kelly look at john and john look at her and kelly said come on randy. Randy said no. a half hour later kelly walk over and randy was tipsy. Kelly grab him and they start dancing and grinding against each other. John waited until he saw them going upstairs and then when kelly text we are in my room damn he is a good kisser remember 100 dollars. John text I know I know. He call my phone.

Meanwhile me and Ashley just get all three kids a sleep and I reach over and flip my phone up and said hello. John replied hey it is me can u do me a favor I left something in my room and I need it but I can't leave the bar I am waiting for randy to come back. I sigh and replied yeah sure I will go. I walk toward john room and I had a extra key to his like he did to me. I heard moaning and groaning and stuff from the other room and giggle to my self since this was john room he was going to have to listen to the people in the room next door all night. Then I thought I heard kelly voice and that is when I could not help but laugh. Then I found what john wanted me to get for him and then I heard someone saying the viper is going to make u hot baby all night long. I did not think much of it thinking kelly had a serious crush on randy that she ask another guyto call himself viper. Then I heard kelly saying rko me all night long baby. I just she is really sick and if my brother heard this he would think randy was seriously in there and I would never hear the end of it. Well I am going to tell that beach blond bimbo to shut up. I mean heck me and randy were together and we were doing good and she was not going to mess it up by acting like she was sleeping with my man. Especial since my brother still had problems with me and randy dating and that me and him have a son together. I walk out of john room and closed the door and lock it and walk over and bang repeatly on. When someone open the door I stood there with my mouth about to start yelling but when the person open the door. I said randy?. Randy was drunk and he look at me and said asia?. Kelly comes behind him and wrap her arms around him. I just look at him with tears in my eyes and wheels away. Randy said wait asia asia stop please it is not what it look like stop.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was Thursday the day me and Ashley were going to go to the doctor office to find out if I was pregnant or not. Last night I give john what he call me to get which was a hat and t-shirt for a fan that he just run into at the club. I had not talk to randy yet I was mad and hurt and most of all just confused. He told me he love me and yet he check on me, not with my best friend but what made it worse was it was the one female I hated more then anything. No one knew what I saw I did not want to tell anyone because if anyone know it would get back to john and I would not hear the end of it. As we sat in the waiting room my knee was bouncing up and down like really fast. The only reason that was going on was because I was nervous. My hands were shaking as well, if I was pregnant I would be rasie child alone again. I mean I knew randy would be there for us but right now I was so mad at him that I could not even look at him. I knew I had to tell him but right now my body was fulled with angry. Ashley look over at me and said are you ok. I look at her and I knew I had to tell someone and I knew most likely Ashley was the one person that would not say a word. I said no I am not. Ashley replied what is wrong. I said you know last night john called me and told me to go get something for him out of his room. She nod her head and said yeah what about it. I replied his room was next to Kelly's and I heard her and a guy going at it, I was laughing because my brother would have to hear that all night long and be miserable well I heard the guy saying something about the viper is going to get you all night long well I thought it was kelly telling the guy to call himself the viper because we all know how bad she wants randy anyways, she said something else or the guy did and I get mad because if john heard them he would think randy was there and he would tell me all about it and it might not have been randy so I go over to kelly room before I want downstairs, I want over there because you know john he hates that me and randy have a little boy together, he hates that me and randy love each other so much, so I wanted to shut her up and the person that open the door" I stop as tears roll down my cheek and Ashley look at me and said tell me. I replied it was randy he was sleeping with her Ashley he told me he love me that me and him forever, he stood up to my brother for us and then seeing him cheating on me last night I do not know I am not sure I want to be with him anymore god I love him so much" Ashley hug me and told me that everything would be ok, but in my heart and in my mind I was not so sure.

we had been waiting a hour and I was about to lose my freaken mind. My phone was going off and I knew who it was and I turn off the phone. I was glad that no one knew where we were at, if they did randy would be there and bugging the crap out of me and trying to apologize or something. We told Evan and he told us that he would just tell everyone we want to the mall or that I want with Ashley to autograph signing. Finally they call my name and they do the testing and asking question in the back. Ashley said if you are do u want a another little boy or a girl. I smile softly and said I do not care as long as he or she is health that is all I care about. Ashley nod her head as we just sat there in the room waiting for the doctor. I was the most impatient person you will ever meet in your life and waiting on doctors about some test result was driving me nuts. It felt like the walls of the room were closing it on us. It felt like I could not breathe I was so nervous and scared. Finally the doctor walks in and said hi I am dr. miller and we have the test results and congrates mrs. Cena you are two weeks pregnant. I was shocked and I did not know what to say. I was happy to know the truth and I was sad and scared because me and him were well I did not know what me and him were at the moment. He had cheated I could not trust a guy that cheated once a cheater always a cheater.

Me and Ashley walk to her car and get in and head back to the hotel and I called evan and told him we were on our way back since he had ashely daughter and my son. Ashley said hey can you watch marie for me I have to go meet matt hardy somewhere. I nod my head and replied sure. We get back to the room and me and the kids watch tv. Camden said can I go see my daddy. I replied maybe later. The truth was I was going to let ashely take Camden to randy. Right now I was not ready to face randy.

Meanwhile Ashley see kelly and grab her and said what the heck why did you do that to asia and randy they have a son together. Kelly replied it was good money and beside he is a big boy, if he really cared about her he would not have slept with me. Ashley said good money? What does that mean?. kelly said I was paid to get randy to sleep with me and trust me it was the best 100 dollars I have ever made. Ashley could not believe what she was hearing. Ashley said who paid you. Kelly replied I am on a don't tell don't ask thing. Ashley said fine then you go up there and tell asia that someone paid you to do that. Kelly replied no. Ashley was getting mad and said I will make you pay for this later trust me. Ashley walks away and walks past john. John said what is going on. Ashley replied none of your business but if I found out that u had something to do with what happen I will personal not have a problem tell everyone what a low life brother u are. John replied I do not know what you are talking about Ashley look I am worried about asia she has not answer her phone all day and evan told me that she was with u so where is she at. Ashley said upstairs watching the kids. John said is randy with her. Ashley replied no um he is not it just Camden and marie and her. John said oh ok well just tell her I wanted to talk to her and you know that I talk to vince and she might be getting a job with us. Ashley said I will tell her me and her promise the kids we could go to the pool for a little while.

A hour later there was a knock on the door and it was Ashley and me and her took the kids to the pool area and I saw randy and alanna and I wanted to run the other way but thanks to Camden that was not going to happen. Camden said daddy. He runs to him and hugs him. Randy kneel down and picks him up and said hey buddy. Camden replied I hang out with evan today he is so cool and he showed me how to do some wrestling moves and he show me how to do his air bourne move like some of it and he said I could be a wrestler just like you and him and uncle john some dad. Randy replied that is great buddy. When Camden was talking randy was just looking at me. I did not say anything or even look randy away. Ashley said come on guys get in the pool. Camden, marie and alanna all get in and so does Ashley. Me and randy stay out of the pool which at the moment I was not sure if that was a good idea or bad one but I was banking on being in the middle of the good and bad part of this whole thing. Randy walk over and said I have been calling you and texting you all night last night and all day to day why did you answer me or call me back or something. I look at him and replied u text me and call me after you finished with kelly or before. I look at him and he notice the green look in my eyes was not the normal angry green it was midnight green pissed off angry green worse then the hulk look I get when I am around kelly. Randy said I know you won't believe me but I was drunk and I was idiot and I am sorry. I wanted to hit him and smack him. I was angry I was hurt I was just so mad. I said randy get away from me I do not want to talk to u, I do not want to see you I just do not want this. I saw ashely and she just nod her head and I left. Later that night I decide to go to the gas station down the street from the hotel and I grab me a thing of ice cream. I saw my brother talking to kelly and I felt a rage to go over there. Well I felt like going over there with a knife but the only thing I had was plastic and plastic does not hurt. If I did anything to the blond chick I wanted it to hurt and not just hurt a little bit no hurt like her body was being torn in half. Yeah I know I have a lot of angry in me oh well. John and kelly did not see me and I get very quite and I move toward them.

Meanwhile john and kelly were talking. Kelly said are you kidding me, it is not my fault she heard the drunk idiot give me my money or I will tell everyone. John replied you wouldn't. kelly said yeah I would plus I will tell your sister and randy. John replied u won't. I could not hear what they were saying because they were mumbling and talking really low. I thought I heard your sister and randy but I did not hear much after that or before that. I wanted to get closer but my rage in my body was telling me or sending signs to my head saying danger danger do not get closer go not get closer. I just thought about going back to the hotel and I bump into randy and he look at me and I just look at him. Randy said can u please just listen to me please. I replied why so you can tell me some other lame excuse of why you cheated on someone u say you love, randy if you cheated on sam with me, then cheated on me with kelly I guess I should believe once a cheater always a cheated. Randy said I was drunk and I thought she was you. I look at him and replied I am not stupid randy she is not me she is blond I am a brunette she can walk I can't so you must have been really drunk or something. I felt the hot tears building in my eyes as my heart was breaking looking into his ice blue eyes. He look so hurt and so miserable but I was the one who was hurting and I was the one who was miserable.

Randy kneel down and put his hands on top of mine and said baby please you have to believe me I never wanted to hurt you, I promise you forever and I meant that promise please. I look at him and shook my head and replied you know Christmas night when we were together after we fall a sleep I look at u and I watch u sleeping u look so peaceful and happy and so relax and I felt so luck the world was quite and we were alone with your arms around me I felt loved and I felt happy and for once in my life I felt safe and free, you know when I saw you in her room and her coming behind u and hugging u, I felt so sick to my stomach and was not the virus, it was not something that I ate that was bad, it was like someone stab me in the heart and twisted the knife to make sure it get in there deep enough to hurt me"

I roll away from him and I get to the hotel room and broke down and I roll in to the bed room and laid down on the bed cuddling up in a little ball. I did not know this but I was not the only one who heard kelly and john talking but the other person who heard them talking heard more then I did. I just cried my self to sleep

It was two in the morning when my phone was going off and it was from cody. I ingore it and then I get another text from ted and I ingore it I figure they were trying to get to me because I was not talking to randy. Then christian, evan, ron, john morrison, rey, jeff hardy, matt hardy, maria, melina, mickie james, gail kim were all texting me. I sigh and thought I am not going to sleep now. Cody voice mail saying call me please I need to talk to u I know you do not want to talk to randy that is fine but I need to talk to u about randy. I sigh and I knew I was right about one now lets see about ted. Ted said hey it is ted bear, look i know you are mad at randy and that is fine but u really need to come meet me and a few other people down at the waffle house yes I know waffle house is kind of crazy since it is so early but come on please. I sigh and I was getting a little mad since I was right about the boys being worried about randy. I look at evan and everyone text and the moment I saw evan. I felt sick to my stomach.

Evan _hey asia I know you might not believe me and I would not say it if I did not hear it my self john paid kelly to be with randy please come meet me so we can talk love ya your air bear. _

I giggle softly since evan and I were really close and we just talking and I start call him air bear. Because he has the air bourne move and he is really tiny but he is sweet heart so I call him a bear. The rest of the text were basically the same thing but the girls said that kelly was talking about how good randy was and how john paid her. All these people tell me this I grab some clothes and put them on and I get in my chair and I head down to the waffle house and I heard everything that evan heard from them and I get mad and I head back to the hotel and to john room. I bang on the door and there was no answer and I bang harder still no answer. I was so mad I was just in raged that my own brother did this to me. After he did not open the door I left and went downstairs on a man search to find my brother.

Ashley see me and see the look of murder on my face and said asia calm down please just calm down. I replied have you seen my brother. Ashley said yeah I have he is out side talking to liz. I thought it is two in the morning and he is out side talking to his future wife now I am going to do this in front of her I do not care. Ashley said what is wrong. I replied my brother is a dead man walking and if I have anything ot say about it, he is going to be six feet under. Ashley said I will let you handle what you have to. She walks away and I go out side and see him out side and I see liz and she look at me and said uh oh. I felt angry and said how could you.

John look at me and said how could I what. I replied you paid kelly to sleep with randy. John said no I did not pay kelly to do that and if I did randy man enough to know what is right and what is wrong. I said he was drunk. I stop and said he was drunk and you knew kelly wanted him that is why oh my god I did not think my brother was a self centered a hole, but now that I do I am leaving you behind. I start wheeling away and he gets in front of me and said wait asia. I replied no you know more then anyone that I hate cheaters, that my mom cheated on my dad that I have trust issues with guys in general and you use that to your sick gain or something it is twisted and sick god. I replied randy loved me or loves me and you keep getting in the middle of us like you are some jealous freak, you know when and if randy finds out the last person I would want to be is you or kelly. John said would you listen to me I was trying to protect you to show u he is a cheater. I replied he was drunk john I bet u were the one buying the drinks. I wheel away and I head back upstairs and when I head upstairs. I felt sick and I want to the bathroom and puke.

When I get back to the hotel I did not go to sleep I just look up at the ceiling thinking of me and randy and realize that my brother messed up everything. When it was six in the morning I left a note and told Ashley that I was going downstairs and I get into the gym and see a punch bag and I just start going nuts on the punching bag. I did not have any groves on and my hands were getting blood red. I finally stop when I felt someone pull me away and wrap a cold towel around my hands when I look up it was evan. Evan said hey me and randy are tag team partners tonight. I replied that is great man but right now I can't talk to him, do you know how dumb I would sound hey sorry randy you did not cheat my brother paid you or paid kelly to take u to get to me to show me or make me thinking u are lying cheating a hole. Evan said look he is so mad and hurt right now look I want to win this match ok I want to show the fans and everyone I am more then just a high flyer I want to show people I desreve title shots and getting to tag with people that use to be champions can show people I desreve to be in the same area. I said I know that evan you know that heck fans know that I promise but I can't talk to him right now. Evan kneels down and replied ok just for me talk to him just please the guy is miserable I would be to if the girl I love more then anything was not talking to me and mad at me for something I did not mean to do. I sigh evan was not making me feel any better but he was making me feel a lot worse.

Me and evan want to go get breakfast. I saw my brother sitting alone with liz but liz did not look to pleased with him either. I did not blame her heck I was still feeling like rolling over there and smack him in the face in front of everyone. I knew that was stupid of me but come on he ruin me and randy. Then I see randy and I just froze. I could not move, I could not breathe, he had the look on his face and that look was oh my god scary. He had the look that he has in the ring. I look at evan and he look at me and I whisper" does he know" evan shug his shoulders and replied I do not know I know I did not tell him maybe cody or ted did. I just watch randy to see what he was going to do. He walk over and sits down next to liz and john and start talking to them and acting civil. It hit me he had no clue at all and john was his best friend this was going to hurt him as much as it hurt me. Evan said look like he does not know. I nod my head and replied yeah. I want so bad to roll over there and tell him. But I had already mess with his heart once or twice I could not do it anymore.

Later that night when it was going to be a seven on seven my friends and my brother fighting on one side against the nexus. I was happy and then shamus and edge and the miz and them loser came out. After that was over and I knew randy was going to be going back out there. I wheel to his locker room and I wheeled in and said hey. He look at me but did not say a word. I thought about what he said in the ring that we are not friends but if we have to we will fight together and we will act like it. I said randy. Randy replied I did not cheat on you, ok if you came here to yell at me could you just leave. I said I didn't, I just came to tell you good luck. I lied I knew what I wanted to tell him but I remember that evan need his tag team partner in the right frame of mind. Randy look at me and said thanks. I replied you are welcome look miz is fighting ron and ron is going to get hurt I want you to stay back here with the hart dynasty do you hear me. I nod my head and smile and replied yeah. I felt sick to my stomach and just look at him and I wanted to tell him by the way I am having your kid again. But it did not seem like the right time. Ted came back in since he just won his match and hug me and said hey. I replied hey. Ted said so did you tell him. I look at him and ted notice the look and said oops. Randy look at me and replied tell me what. I said I will tell you later. I was about to wheel out and randy get in front of the door and pull me back in and said no tell me now. I replied john. I stop and sigh softly and said that I have a job here. Randy replied that is great news. He hug me and the moment he hug me god he smell so good like sweat mix with ole spice and baby oil. When he let me go I cussed in my head I did not want him to let me go ever. I said I am going to go. I wheel out and roll to the bathroom and get sick and then use water as mouth wash and pop a lot of mints. Later that night when randy won his fight and rko evan. I made sure evan was ok and he was and then I saw randy sitting in his locker room and the door was cracked and I see Camden in there. I made sure they did not see me. Camden said are you mad at mommy. Randy replied no I love your mommy and you and alanna very much. I smile softly and I felt my heart strings being pulled. Camden said then why are we in the room with Ashley. Randy replied because people make mistakes and I made one and your mom is still mad at me for it. Camden said you mean with the Barbie girl I saw my uncle talking to her a lot I do not like her. Randy replied why don't you like her. Camden said because mommy does not like her and mommy is good judgment on character. Randy smile and hug his son and said yeah she is. When Camden fall a sleep and randy thought he was alone. He sigh and said my son know his mommy so well and I did not cheat I mean ok I did a little but it was not like I had control over what I was doing, I mean I love her so much and then talking to john today about she calling me a cheater and saying once a cheater always a cheater no that was not right me and sam were unhappy and me and asia are happy god I am idiot I lost her forever and she desreve better then me. I heard him and I knew I had to say something so I wheel in and said he is lair, john I told him once a cheater always a cheater yes but randy. I felt tears in my eyes and said he know I had trust issues and he was toying with me and you, he paid kelly. Randy look at me and said he paid kelly what does that mean. I said 100 dollars to sleep with you I think he did not know I would find out and he would tell me later and break us up but evan over heard him and kelly was telling the girls. Randy look at me and walk over toward me and said so u believe me. I replied randy. He look at me and hug me and said please believe me please I do not love kelly, maria, or anyone else the only girl ok the only four girls I love are u, my daughter, my sister and my mom. I smile and hug him and kiss his cheek softly and said I love u and our son so much and little alanna I think of her as my daughter to. Randy said good she loves u to, but I have to go do something I will be back I promise. I nod my head knowing where he was going but I did not have the heart to stop him.

Meanwhile randy walks into john locker room and said why, why did u do that to your own sister and to me, I told you once if you did something stupid you were going to lose us I guess my warning really did anything, you know when she wheel away from me and would not talk to me all day for the past two days I hated my self I wanted to die and when I ask u earlier could you help me and u said yes, the funny thing is u could have help me and you just realize that me and your sister are together forever whatever you like it not. John said whatever I paid her yes but u want upstairs on your own. Randy punch him and push him and people start coming and it took ten people to get them apart and keep them that way.

When randy comes back he is mad and I could tell and we go to his car and then I felt someone grabbing me from behind and said don't scream you do and u will regret it, if you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm. Randy see the person with a gun and said Take my money, take wallet, take my credit cards, Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me,Here's the key to my carMister give it a whirlBut please don't take the girl. The guy point the gun at randy and said just shut up. The kids start crying really scared and my legs were not strong for me to stand up and felt like jello and then I lost my balance and fall to knees and then I heard a loud bang.


	17. Chapter 17

My point of view 

Things that took 14 minutes boiling an ostrich egg, Michael Jackson's thriller video, it also takes 14 minutes to get from the Molina arena to st. jude hospital. In those 14 minutes three lives hang in the balance for the rest of us there was nothing to do but wait I guess that is why they call it the waiting room. I was rolling back and froth I could not stay still. My feet were tapping against the wheelchair feet pad things. I look over and saw evan and everyone that I was still talking to. The girls were crying and the guys were just holding the girls. John was there but no one knew if it was for randy or just for his nephew. Right now I did not care as long as he did not start anymore drama because right now I have more then enough to handle I do not think I could take on anymore stuff. Ashley walks over toward me and hug me and whisper" calm down just relax he will be fine he loves you and your son and his daughter and the baby you are carrying, just relax before you stress out and something happens to the baby" I look at her and whisper softly" he does not know that I am pregnant I was going to tell him but I did not know the time never seem right, god Ashley I can't lose him or Camden or alanna, I can't be alone, I am not good alone you know I did not tell anyone this the first few months after miz kidnapped me the only person I protected was Camden, I did not care if I get kick, punch, or humiliated in front of his friends, everything I did I did for Camden to keep him a live and safe, but every time I closed my eyes I saw randy and his blue eyes looking at me, prom night not the movie but my prom night was playing in my head like a movie, it was like I could not have my knight in shine armor for real but I could have him in my dreams, I can't lose him' Ashley just hugs me and I just sat there and felt tears in my eyes. Ashley my best friend was hugging me and comforting me and my friends were doing that but my own brother wasn't. a little while later everyone was getting tired and most were a sleep. Evan look over at me and I was still moving and he gets up and grab my arms and said "would you please stop moving" I look at him and look at me and sigh softly and said he will be ok, you know I am not sure this is going to be make you feel better or worse I hope better so I am going to tell you anyways, you know when he had the shoulder problem and re-injury because he crash motorcycle. I nod my head because I remember john telling me that he messed up his shoulder in a match with batista and then he did it again the same place in the motorcycle accindent. Evan said well john call me since I know the guys from ovw anyways your brother was off getting a drink and randy family was getting food and I walk in and he was wake I am not sure if anyone else knew or not but anyways he look over at me and said hey and he said is john sister here and I replied and told him no and I was surprise he did not ask for his girlfriend or his mom or sister but he was asking about you, when john walk in I look at randy thinking randy would tell john to call you or something but randy didn't, then when john left he ask me to call you and I did do you remember that. I look at him and nod my head and said yeah I told you I could not come because Camden was in the hospital because he head a allergy reaction to something. Evan said yeah then a few days later u called and ask me if he was ok and I told you yeah he was just wanting to see you and do you remember what you said. I replied that I could not come because I could not tell him that Camden was his son because he was engaged and I did not want to screw things up between him and sam because they had a daughter. Evan replied so if u ever doubt that randy loves you think about how much he cared about you when he was not with you, because he ask for you and no one else he loves you more then anything and no one can take that from you. I smile because that made me feel better in some weird way. When the doctor came out and told us that the kids were ok and that they were sleeping now. I felt a little better I mean come on they are Orton's if they can wake up and be fine so can their dad. John said I will go stay with Camden. I replied no I am but I am going to make sure their father is ok, you know the person that I care about the person you ruin things for. John said look we are not going to talk about that now I told you why I did it if u hate me that is fine, but we are family you still have to love me. I did not say anything I knew what I wanted to say but I knew if it came out of my mouth that I would regret it the moment it came out. John said ok whatever. He walk away and everyone just looks at me and I knew the look. It was the look of pity, sadness, and feeling sorry for me. 

When the doctor comes out and told us that they had lost randy several times but right now he was sleeping in a coma kind of state. I let everyone and his family go see him first since I was afraid to go see him. So I want to go check on the kids who were both ok and only get hit with glass since they had cried and the guy shot the glass to shut them up. Camden right arm and leg was stitched up and alanna left arm and leg was the same way and they had a few cuts in other places but it was the opposite from each other. After telling them that I love them and that I would be back, I closed the door. I bump in to ted and cody and nearly jump out of my own skin. Ted hug me and said hey it just us we did not mean to scary you. I sigh softly and felt both guys hugging me and felt a little bit better. It was kind of sad my own guy friends were treating me better then my own blood ok john is not my blood family but still he is family. After they pull away from me they left to go get some food with everyone else and I just told them to bring me back something. Then I roll down the hall to randy room and it felt like forever before I get there and my arm lift like a ton when I try to raise it to reach the handle and then it felt like a feather when I try to open it. When the door open I saw him just laying there and the machine making noises. I move into the room and jump when the door shut it made a loud noise. Ok maybe it was a soft noise but my nerves were on edge and it sound louder then it actually was. 

When I get to his bed I put my hand on top of his and said hey, the kids are ok they have some cuts and stuff but they will be ok, everyone was here to see you including john I think yeah my brother shows in weird ways that he comes or maybe it was for just Camden I do not know but at least he did not start any drama. I felt tears roll down my cheek and I get out of my chair and I laid beside him. 

_End of point of view _

_Ted brought me some fries and a sandwhich and a green tea and said what do u like green tea or coke. I smile and said either one is fine I am not really hungry or thristy. Ted replied I know but if we do not take care of you, you know he would wake up just to kill us. I giggle softly and said yeah you are probably right thanks ted. Ted hugs me and said" well we are going to go back to the hotel call us if anything changes, ok" I nod my head and said you get it. The moment the door shut I move into the chair and grab the fries and finished them off in no time. I could not remember the last time I ate anything with out puking it back up and the fries were spicy curly fries and that was her favorite like abury's. I took a sip of my green tea and just sigh and look out the window and for the first time in my life. I just look out the window and starting praying. I said hey yeah I know I do not do this a lot but you answer the last one when you let my brother and randy find me so I hope you could do me one favor and gave me another miracle, if I have to I would let you glad take the last breathe you give me, I would gladly give you my heart from my chest, I'll glad take his place if you would let me Make this my last requestTake me out of this worldGod, please don?t take the him away from me and my child and alanna." I felt tears in my eyes. I get up from the chair and I move back to my wheelchair and moves back to randy side and said I am waiting right here for you to wake up ok, no one will take me away, not my brother or anyone ok the kids but that is because they will probably be scared when they wake up but I promise I won't be gone long just I will be waiting for you, I have something to tell you I am not sure how you will react but I need you hear to tell you. A few minutes I fall a sleep with my head on his shoulder. _

_The next morning I open my eyes and I saw where we were and realize that what happen last night was not a dream, it was a real nightmare. I get out of the bed just to go see how the kids were and they were both up and watching tv cartoon and eating breakfast and they did not look scared at all. Then I turn and I saw why it was jeff and Ashley. Jeff said how is randy. I replied same he is a sleep I just came here to check on the kids. Jeff said we get randy stuff in my truck and yours and alanna and Camden stuff. I nod my head and replied thanks. I stayed with them for a while and then I want out and I bump into randy mom and she hands me a notebook. It said randy's happy place on it. I said what is this. Randy mom said just read it. I nod my head as I saw her going into her son room to check on him. I open the first page and smile it was a picture of me and him on prom night and then there was another picture the night he won the title for the first time and the next night his team turned him and the other pictures were just of the hall of frame with his dad was in the class, another one was Camden first birthday, and the last one I saw was of me and it said above it the morning after prom sleeping next to my angel. I smile softly and blushed softly and I just look at the picture that he took of me that morning. The next page said this is my private journal this is for you asia I do not know if you are ever going to read this or ever see this. But I love you yeah I am getting to married to sam but I can't get what we did out of my head or how you looked with your head on my shoulder and your hair was on your shoulder and how it was placed. Sam has never made me feel the way that you did that night. every time I see you my heart racing and I get all tongue tied. John's family adopted you but you still have that southern accent that grab my heart and never let go. If you are reading this my mom was nosey and she found it and wanted to give it to you or I give it to you because I am sick or something but if I am not ever with you that is fine just wanted to tell you that u are always going to be my angel always and for ever asia bear. _

I look and read it once again and smile softly he had loved me for the longest time and I was slightly mad. Why was I mad that the man I loved was laying in the hospital bed after he get shot. Well he took so long to tell me how he feels about me that just made me mad that he wanted so long. I know what he is going to say when I ask him. He would say that he did not tell me because he did not know how I feel about him and that he did not want to make me feel uncomfortable or he was to scared to tell me how he felt about me because of who my brother was and that part I would not have blame him for since well my brother found out about us and had been a jerk about it ever since. 

a moment later I heard a voice saying he wanted to see his daddy. I look up and see jeff with Camden in a wheelchair and Camden holding on to a bear and the animal him and his dad had built together. I said ok come on. We go down to randy room and I was not sure if this was the smart thing or the right thing but I just wanted to make my little boy happy and if seeing his father made him happy then that is what I was going to do for him. When me, Camden and jeff came to the room and randy was still out of it. Jeff look at me and hugs me and I was so scared. Camden said hey daddy I was a big boy I was not scared ok a little that noise was so loud but me and alanna are ok we both have little fish wires in us I do not know the word but yeah but we are ok I promise, but everyone says you are sleeping we need you to wake up, mommy does not like hospital when she is in them I do not think she likes them now either so please wake up I promise I will be really good if you wake up please. Camden was start now. I go over toward him and gentle put him in my arms and held him as I let the little boy cry. Camden said mommy does daddy not love me anymore he is not waking up. I replied no Camden your daddy loves you so much it just his body is not letting him wake up right now but everything will be ok I promise. Jeff told Camden back to his room and randy mom just stayed there for a while and then left. 

It started to rain and I just watch it rain and then I heard the door open and look and saw ted. He said how is he. I replied still in the coma state nothing has change. Ted said he will come back god he talk about you non stop and would not shut up when he was not riding with you and john he was with me and cody god he would not shut up I know he cares he will come to you. I smile and giggle softly and replied I hope so I need to tell him something. Ted said you are not breaking up with him are you. I giggle softly and replied no ted I am not it's a good thing that I have to tell him. Ted said oh ok. 

four days later I had not get much sleep and the kids were out and Ashley was taking care of them for me. The kids left with Ashley when they want to another town but I stayed with randy. The nurse told me I had to leave so she could check on him. So I decide to get me some food and just to get some air. A few hours later I laid next to randy and said" hey you have to wake up, I have to tell you something it can't wait I do not know if you can hear me but I want to tell you because I can't wait, randy I love you so much the reason why I was sick was because I am pregnant please come back to me and our family. I soon fall a sleep and the next morning I felt his arm around my stomach and a softly voice said" good morning beautiful it is a beautiful morning with you by my self looking into your beautiful eyes and knowing this is and there is no other place I would rather be then right here ok not in the hospital but still right here with my baby girl. I look up and see randy and smile and kiss him softly. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After randy woke up it was like everything was going back to normal whatever normal was for the two of us. The doctor told him that he could wrestle but he had to take it easily. When we head to the airport he look at me and said are you ok. I look at him like he was crazy and replied you are asking me if I am ok and you are the one that get shot. He look at me and seriously look at me and wrap his arms around me and said the knight does not worry about himself he worries about his family and the people he loves and the beauty girl that captured his heart and holds on to it. As cheesy as that sound I lean over and kiss him softly and replied aww that is so cute. He said did you tell me something in my coma I feeling like you did but I can't remember. I look at him and that answer a question I was about to ask him which was what did he think about me being pregnant again with his kid. I knew I had to tell him and I was going to tell him. When we get on the plane he look at me knowing I hate heights and said window or ally. For some reason I hate heights but I love the window seat seeing the plane over the cloud or going through the cloud look so cool to me. I look at me and he notice the look and moves and lets me see in the window seat and he sits beside me and gentle wrap his left arm around me and kiss the top of my head and said" I am glad I did not leave you I love you so much" I look at him and said I am glad that u are ok to baby I love you more then you will ever know. When we get to the arena that everyone was at. He get high fives, welcome backs, how are you doing and a few divas hugs him that were my friends that I was ok with. Then in the corner of my eye I saw both of our kids running toward him at full speed. He notice them to and kneel down and they both run and hug him and acted like they were never going to let go. Camden said daddy I was a big boy but the noise was loud. Randy replied yeah the noise was loud but do not worry I am not going to let anything like that happen again I promise. He kiss the top of his kids forehead and hug them. He gets back up and look at me and smile and put his arms around my waist and pulls me to his side and kiss my cheek. I wish I was not in this darn wheelchair and I could stand by him and just hug him and make out with him. But I was in the chair but I knew the news that I had for him would make him happy at least I hope so. Ashley said so manger what up for night. I giggle softly said very funny I am not the manger. Vince voice came from behind us and replied actually you are, your brother was telling us your ideas for wrestling and they are really good so we decide we are going to give u a test run for a few weeks and then we are going to let the wwe world decide if they like you or not. I smile because finally my brother was being my brother he knew that this is what I would love to do.

Later that night Ashley had a match against alica fox for the women champion. Ashley won her match and my brother was not in a match him and wade had to shake hands and well it did not turn out that well and he end up beating up another nexus. Randy look at the kids and look at me since they were a sleep and said so what did you tell me when I was in the coma I know you want to say something. I replied yeah I do. I was about to tell john comes into the room and said are you kidding me you are the new manger and I have to fight seven next week with no help. I replied shut up ok you want to get them after everything that has done to you, from the fatal four way and weeks that follows you are my brother you need to face them, you are strong. John replied whatever, this is for what I did and if it is you are abusing your power. He walks out and I sigh softly and I was so mad. Randy said hey look at me. I look at him and he smile softly and said everything is ok beside you know I love u and our kids more then anything so tell me what the news is please. I smile and replied I was not sick I mean I was but the reason was because I am pregnant. When the word left my mouth randy just look at me and said is it mine. I look at him and replied yes the only person I have been with is you. Randy smile and lean over and kiss me softly and deeply and said that is great baby I am happy, this time I can be there and I will never leave you. I smile and hug him once wrestling was over we want back to the hotel. Alanna and Camden were in front of us talking about a cartoon movie that they wanted to see, of course we were going to take them to it the next time we get a day off. Randy said rock, paper, scissors on who gets the bed near the window and who gets one at the wall. I look at him and replied really over the beds are you kidding me. He look at me and we did it and it was a tie. We did it again and it was another tie. I know we know each other a little to well if we can tie each other at a game like this. Randy said stop picking that you are not playing fair. I giggle at him whining like it really matter which bed either one of us got most like we would be sharing with the kids. I look at him and said ok sorry. I smile and we play one more time and again we tied. He just look at me and goes to check on the kids who were at the room already. Then I heard him saying a name that I did not think he would say ok I knew he might say it but he did not tell me much about her but for that was his daughter mother and his ex wife. Randy softly said "sam" alanna said mommy. The little girl runs and hugs her and I look at randy and he seem like he was really surprise to see her. I look at sam and she look like the kind of girl randy was into brunette tall skinny just like what he seem to go for. Now I am not saying I am like that because I am not. I am not tall I am short and I am not skinny I am kind of a chunk. Randy said what are you doing here. Sam replied I heard about you getting shot on the news and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I roll my eyes and thought he was in the hospital for four days u were not there then and he just get out today and u are here to day that is kind of odd. But I came my thoughts to my self even through I really just wanted to rip her apart here was another girl trying to take randy away from me. Sam said plus I wanted to check on our daugther and I heard u have a son now wow and he is the same age as alanna or a little older don't you just move fast and u said u never cheated. I wanted to hit her only because one she was lying if she cared about her daughter at all she would have came to the hospital or if she cared about randy at all she would have came to the hospital. Randy said yeah I cheated on you once sam but I am not sorry about it I love Camden and I love our daughter alanna and I am going to be a father again. He smile at me and I saw the happiness in his eyes and it just melted my heart. She said look I am not sure this is the best life for alanna I mean u get shot, you have fans all over the world and you being really busy I doubt you will have time for her. I look at her like she was crazy randy was a great dad to his little girl. He did not spoil her but when he did he show her that he cared about her but he did not over do it and Camden get the same amount of attention. Sam said beside you might need to get to know your "son" that just pop into your life. I look at her when she said the word son and bend her fingers up and down like air quotes. Sam said plus she is pregnant with another one I think you need to focus on them. Randy was quite and I was not sure if that was because he was mad or because he did not know what to say but I had a feeling it was a little bit of both. I was not sure if I could keep my mouth shut much anymore. But when I saw that he did not know what to say or he was trying to get his words together. I look at her and said you are wrong about randy, he makes time for both of us kids and he loves both of his kids yeah I am pregnant with another one but that does not mean that he is going to love his kids less or more, yeah he get shot and he works but he still makes time for me and his kids and I am sorry that he cheated on you, but like he said he loves Camden and I love Camden I am not sorry for Camden. Sam look at me and said right now you are his favor of the week but when they hire a new girl he will be all over them and one more thing did he tell u he is still married. I look at him and randy look at me. Sam said I guess not we are not separated I just need some time this thing was just taking a toll on me and everything. I replied six months and a few week break that long of a break is seperation now look I do not mean to be mean but randy loves me and I know he does. Randy smile at asia and he look at sam. He signed the papers sam didn't but he did and he did not care but he was divorced from his wife. He wanted to marry asia and he was going to marry asia. When sam look at asia and told her that she was just the favor of the moment. Randy felt his rage raising he did not get it why did everyone have to mess with them. They care about each other and asia love alanna and alanna love her and Camden. Randy smile softly since he get another idea he was going to ask asia to adopt alanna from sam, so they could all be a family. Sam said whatever I am going to get full custody of alanna you just watch me. Asia look at sam with full of rage of her and thought _I hate kelly but right now sam is one of the girls I am going to kill she thinks she is taking alanna from her daddy it is going to be over my dead body. _

When sam leaves randy gives Camden a bath and I give alanna a bath and then we get them ready for bed and I was wrong. We put the kids in the bed next to the wall and we get the one next to the window. Randy lays down looking up at the ceiling which broke my heart he had a sad expression on his face. I look at him and said hey. Randy replied I am ok I just am thinking. I look at him and replied oh no that is not good. I was making a joke but he look at me with a serious expression. I sigh softly and gentle with the back of my hand caress his cheek and said I know how the whole single custody thing work don't worry her family will be her side yes but randy you have me and tons of people that know u love that little girl and know how u have been with that little girl, I do not know how long u two have been separated but I am telling you right now she left her daughter, they won't give her to her ok." randy replied thanks baby I love you so much. I smile and said oh I know. He smile and kiss me softly and we just lay there and we soon fall a sleep. When we wake up the next morning it was Tuesday and it was one of our days off this week and the kids were jumping on the bed about going to the movies. I put the pillow over my head and the blanket and I heard randy laugh and I felt his warm hands on my stomach and the whisper that made me melt and I cuss under my breathe. He had a sexy husky voice and whisper was well yeah hot. He whisper" come on baby we take them to the movies and spend the day with them and then the next day we are off me and you can do whatever you want. I move the pillow and said whatever I want. He nod his head and replied whatever you want. I smile and get up and get the kids dressed and myself dressed and check movie times. We spent the whole day with the kids going to the movies, then going out to eat to a pizza place that had games and prizes. Which was funny because Camden was into the sport games like basketball and the football and soccer and stuff like that. Alanna was interested into other games like bowling and water guns and stuff like that. Then they ate and then we want back to the hotel and they get swim clothes on and we want to the water park. Alanna was good at swimming but Camden on the other hand like to be in the shallow part where his feet could reach. Randy was in blue swim tanks and walk over toward Camden and said hey buddy what is wrong. Camden replied I can't swim with out things on my arms and mommy could not find them. Randy replied oh well come here. Camden walks to randy and randy holds on to him and said ok you know swimming is not that hard it is easy. I look at randy and I just get out of the chair and was laying in the water on a float. Randy said ok put your mouth in the water but do not drink it make bubbles and while you do that kick at the same time and I will just walk with you ok I won't let go until you tell me to ok. Camden nod his head and he did what randy told him and randy smile and said yeah now u get it do u want me to let go. Camden replied no. randy said ok I wont. After a little while Camden finally let randy let him go and Camden was doing good on his own. Randy watches me laying on the float and swim over and pop his head up and get on it and lays on it with me and said what are you smiling about. I replied you are really good with him and alanna. Randy said I think because my fans are their age or some of them are and I just I do not know I want the best for them you know I mean my dad was a wrestler and he was not around much he miss birthdays and he miss a lot of good stuff when I was younger kid and I do not want that for my kids I want better for my kids, I mean I remember one night my mom was waiting for my dad and it was really late and he normally called at the time and he didn't and she was so mad and hurt, I do not want to put my wife through that I just I know my mother was loved by my father I do it just I do not think she was loved the right way and baby I want to love u and our kids the right way, I want to be the man u want to wake up next to, I want to be the man u want to spend the rest of your life with I want us forever with gray hair rocking in the rockers watching our grandkids running around. I smile softly and said I want that to baby. Randy smile and replied good. We laid there for a while and when it start to get dark we left and we want back to the hotel and give kids showers again and put them in bed. Camden and alanna get a ltitle sun burn but they were ok for the most part.

I start my tub and move my self from the chair to the side of the tub and slip in and sat in and closed my eyes and then I felt someone climb in and wraps his arms around me and said will you do something for me. I replied anything. He smile and said would you adopt alanna. I open my eyes and look up at him and replied what. He said I want us to be a family I want her to have a mother that is not going to leave I want her to be able to look up to someone that is always there, please. I look at him and smile and replied ok.

Thursday was our next day off and we were in a new town. Randy had told me that today was our day together just the two of us. The first thing I did was wake up in a empty room with a note on his side of the bed

_Hey beautiful _

_Don't worry me and Camden and alanna are fine, I know I told you that today was all about us well your brother call me I think he wants to apologize for everything he has done to us and I figure I would be the bigger man and talk to him, but don't worry I will talk to you later Ashley and maria and mickie are taking u shopping hunter and his wife are going to watch the kids _

_Love your rani bear_

I smile and want to go take a shower and get dressed. I love hang out with the girls. They were great and they had good taste in clothes, music, movies and most of all guys. After I get ready I waited for them and we head off to the mall. When we get to the mall. Maria and mickie james were talking about who they think the hottest guy in twilight was. I laugh to my self because I mean I think Edward was romantic in how he cares about bella but I thought Emmett was just sexy. But I was being quite until maria said ok lets ask them. Ashley replied they are not real it just vampires and werewolves big deal. I giggle softly and maria look at me and replied ok asia. I look at her and said Jacob has the whole tan thing I love, but Edward has the whole romantic thing that I love but emmett hands down is the hottest one, beside the bad one name james and the one name riley oh my god. Mickie james said see told you vampires win all the time. Ashley said can we talk about real man please. I giggle softly and replied yeah sure who. Ashley said pick channing tatum, paul walker or matt stiker. I look at her and said channing tatum the lips damn, paul walker the blue eyes and blond hair heck yes and matt striker no. mickie said yup I agree with asia. Maria said paul walker hands down. Ashley replied channing tatum hands down. We walk into a store and it was clothes. I was not really big on shopping but I love being with the girls and figure looking at clothes could not hurt beside I had no clue what randy and I were doing tonight.

Meanwhile the girls were texting each other. They knew what randy was planning and they were excited but they could not tell asia

Ashley text _randy said we have to get her a blue dress that blue is her color _

Mickie james_ ok we can do that but how about we have some fun first we do that I mean she is going to think something is up. _

Maria _mickie is right _

ashley _good point. _

A few hours of me and the girls hanging out I found some cute clothes and some baby clothes yeah I know I did not know what I was having but the clothes were so cute. After telling the girls that I was pregnant well ashely knew but the other two didn't not a lot of people knew that I was pregnant. There was a reason why because well john did not take the last one so well and we were not sure how to tell him about this one. Then a little while later the girls take me into a dress store. I tried on a few and then I saw the prefect dress it was strapless and it was dark blue with a black sprinkle thing over it and it was so pretty. After we get the dress I get a text from randy it said _hey beautiful I can't wait to see you I have missed you all day I love you so much muwah your bear rrrandy. _I giggle and me and the girls want back to the hotel and I get ready. I did my hair and make up and put on the dress and shoes. I was so excited I had not seen randy all day and I need my randy fix and I need it now. '

Then there was a knock at the door and it was my brother I was terrible confused but hopping randy was on his way. John said wow you look pretty can we talk. I replied look john randy is about to be here um I do not want to talk right now I am happy and you are not ruining it for me right now. John said he is going to ask you to marry him. I cussed under my breathe and thought _great that would make me so happy but why did my brother have to ruin the surprise darn him. _I heard another knock and look and see randy. I smile I was so happy to see him and he look good. He had on a red dress shirt and black pants and he look amazing. I thought _wait when does randy not look good. _

The next part is going to be in randy point of view. I mean the next chapter.

What do you think they should have another boy or a girl or both.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Randy point of view

I wake up to asia and I lean over and just look at her and she was just so beautiful a sleep. Her brown hair was resting on her shoulders. I was happy why because she was pregnant with my child and I was going to be there for her this time and for my child. Yes I know Camden but he is three and I was there for alanna birth and that was just amazing now I get to see that once again. I had what I was going to do today planned perfectly to the very last second of our night. I will make this a night that she will never forgot. I get the kids up and dressed and I was surprise that they did not wake her up and I was thankful all at the same time. I wrote the note and I place it on my pillow and kiss her cheek softly and tuck her more into the bed under the blankets. They kept most of the room in the hotels to warm but some of them were so cold in felt like a meat locker and well that was the case this time it was freaking cold. After taking the kids down to Stephanie and hunter room I sigh because now I had to go to john's room and talk to him. But before I go do that I called Ashley and mickie and maria to take asia shopping. The reason why I wanted to talk to john was because normally the guy ask the father for the premission to marry his daughter. But I knew that asia was not really close to mr. cena so I decide to go to the one person that she is or use to be close with I should say. I thought if I ask john that this would show that I am not going to ever leave his sister and that if he thinks I am that he had another thing coming. I called ron (r-truth) to find out where john room was, since I did not know since me and him were not roommates right now. Then I head down to the room where ron told me where the room was and I saw liz standing out in the hallway. Liz look at me with the please do not start a fight. If you think I am joking well let see. She look at me and sigh and said randy please do not fight with him I know he is suborn but still. I replied ok liz I promise I am not going to hit him, I just need to ask him one thing and tell him another. I figure that he did not know that asia was pregnant so I was going to tell him. Liz said ok. We both walk into the room and john was watching sport center or something on tv. Liz said hey baby um randy wants to talk to you. John did not look away from the tv and replied I am listening. I thought did we really come to this. But I promise liz that I would not hurt him or hit him and I keep my promises if I can. Liz sigh and walk over and turn off the tv and just look at him and said look at him and listen to him that is all I am asking and if you don't then you will get any of this for a long time. She did a model spin and just look at him. I did not want to start a fight I just wanted to ask for his premission to marry his sister and tell him that his sister was having another little kid that was mine. John look at me and he look so mad. Really he was mad what did I do to him oh yeah that is right nothing. He is the one that messed up his relationship with his sister and mostly other people on the raw and smack down rooster that like his sister. John look at me and said what do you want? Randy if you messed up things with my sister, I am not going to help you. I look at him and thought does he really think I mess things up really he needs to look in the mirror. I replied no I did not mess up things I actually came here because I need to ask you something and I need to tell you and they are both important and they can change both of our lives for ever. John said what, what are you talking about? I replied your sister is pregnant and the baby is mine and she adopted alanna and we are just waiting for the papers to go through. Liz said aww randy that is so great congrates. I smile and replied thanks, but john I want to ask your premission to ask your sister to marry me and I wanted your premission to do so, please. John was quite which was bad because he was the most annoying loudest human being on the face of this earth most of the time. Then he look at me and said that is your choice and it is her choice to either say yes or no. I was getting mad he did not know how bad this was killing asia but I did. I look at him and replied she loves you after everything you done to her I do not know why but she still loves you, I see how much this is killing her just by looking into her eyes but you don't care do you? I am going to ask her to marry me and there is nothing you can do to stop me" I walk out of his room feeling so much angry in my body I felt like the viper was going to come out and I knew I had to keep my self in check and sigh softly I was not going to let him ruin this day I was happy and she was going to be happy which was something she deserved so much. After I getting everything ready it was five-thirty and I was so excited. I text her and told her that I would be there shortly and that I loved her so much. I walk into my bathroom and jump into the shower and then I get dressed. I head down to our room. If you are wondering where I took the shower and check it was cody room and he knew what I was doing so he really did not care. I walk down the hall really happy I had missed my baby all day long. But for some reason john words were in my head _its her choice if she wants to say yes or no_. I head toward her I mean our room and I saw john in there and asia who look amazing like always

End of the point of view

I saw randy and part of me wanted to jump him. Why hello blue shirt that was button up but for the first two and black pants and wow he just darn (really when does he not look good) I wheel over toward him and I hug him, it was only a hug but at the moment I made me feel happy. Randy said ready to go. I nod my head and replied yeah I have been ready all day I love surprises. I thought _even if my brother ruined it by telling me. _we left the room and we want downstairs and we want to a resturant where we get a private table in the back. The waitress comes out and set our food on the table and walks away. Randy said I told them to cook your favorite you know pasta with extra sauce and butter. I replied thanks. I thought _aww randy. _then we ate and then after we were done the waitress brings out my favorite dessert in the world which is white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. We shared it and we finished it. Then we left and then we head down to the park where I see two white horse and a horse drawn carriage. I smile and look at randy and he smiles and walks over and picks me up gentle and walks over and gentle puts me in the seat and sits beside me and wraps his arms around me. Then we stop in front of a tent with what looks like a dance floor and I raise my eye brow and look at him and said baby I can't walk remember. Randy replied who said you are going to walk. I was confused and he picks me up and carries me into the tent and sits me down in the chair and walk over and turn on some music and walk over toward me and said just put your feet on top of mine and I will hold you and I promise I will never let you go. We dance for a while and then we want back to the horse carriage and head back toward the wheelchair and then we head back toward the hotel. Then we did not go in the hotel we want to the beach that was behind the hotel and randy puts a towel down and gentle puts me on it and we just listen to the waves. Randy said that was the best date I have ever been on. I sigh softly trying not to feel sad and thought _john was wrong and for some reason I thought he was right and I was putting my hopes into this. _

Randy look at me and said hey what is wrong you sighed. I cussed under my breath I loved that we know each other so good but sometimes like now I hate it. I replied john told me you were going to ask me to marry you. Randy said no not tonight but I am going to ask you in the future. Randy thought _he found a way to ruin it darn him and now she's going to be upset. I do not want her upset but I want to do this right , I mean I have the ring in my pocket and I realize tonight was not the night._ randy thought _nine months from now she is going to have my son or daughter and that will be about right around the time of my birthday and that would be the greatest birthday present ever. _randy look at me and part of me was glad that he could not read minds well if he could it was not like I was thinking was a lie or anything bad. I thought _my brother is a extreme a=hole this was nice just me and randy and he had to go get the idea in my head and ruin it but I do not care I love randy and I am having his son or daughter in nine months and that will be around his birthday and it will great, I hope it happens on his birthday that would be amazing. _randy just stares at me and hugs me and said I love you so much just ingore your brother. I nod my head and then I rest my head on his shoulder and then I move closer to him and put my head on his chest and just listen to his heart beat. Then we go back to the room and we see john playing with the kids. I was not in the mood to deal with my brother and randy just follows me into the other room. I roll over to my suitcase and just change out of the dress and put on my pj buttom and a t-shirt and I went into the bathroom and wash the make up off of my face and put my hair up in a loose messy bun and put a few straids behind my ears.

Then four months later I was four months pregnant now and randy was with me and today was the day we found out what we were having. I was excited and nervous at the same time. It was eight days before my birthday. I look over at randy and I could tell he was happy and nervous just like me. Then we walk into the back and the put the gel on my stomach and put the thing on my stomach and move it around and said congrates u are having a.

Ok I know I said that had sex on Christmas but when I was write the update I complete forgot about it and I thought it would be a better idea if she has the kid or kids lol. "secret" if I fix the timing a little bit.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

the doctor said congrates you have twins. _Twins _as in two kids one boy and one girl as far as the doctor could tell but still twins. I had not looked over a randy yet. I do not know part of me was afraid to for some odd reason and the other part of me was really excited and wanted to see his reaction_. _so I slowly look over at him after the nurse had me a towel to whip the gel off of my stomach. Randy was smiling and he lean down and kiss my cheek softly and whisper" a boy and a girl just like what we have now but this is just great baby" I smile and hug him as I was excited. After we get done with the doctors he heard my stomach growling and laugh said sound like you and them are hungry. I smile and nod my head and replied yeah you know me I have been munching on something all day I need real food. He look at me and smirks softly as he drove down the street. On the right was burger king, McDonalds, cic's pizza, wendy's and on the left was a on the border, captain d's and a few other places. Randy look at me and said u can pick. I replied ok. For some reason I pick burger king and a McDonalds which randy thought I was weird for picking two and I was so hungry. After we get the food randy drives me back to the hotel. Camden and alanna was with randy mom and dad after we get the go ahead for me to adopt her. I miss them to like crazy when they are not with us but I knew it was a good thing for them to be with their grandparents since we were going to go a Iraq in a few days. This was going to be my second time going and then after I come back from the tour. I would be on bed rest for the last two months of the pregnancy. I did not like idea of being in bed rest considering I would not be on the road and next to randy and all of my friends. Randy told me that vince would let him off the last month that I was pregnant and then two months after that, so I would nto be alone and raising four kids all under the age of five. Camden and alanna were both four and the twin were going to be born. I was just so excited and happy. After I ate my dinner and drank two large coke and ate four apple pie and two cheesecakes and I was full. Randy and I walk toward the couch to watch tv and I lay my head on his chest. Randy turns on the tv and he notice that one of my favorite movies was on. Randy said ok what movie fast and furious, titanic, a walk to remember, hangover, letters to juliet or twilight. I look at him and smile and said" can I pick more then one." randy smile and replied sure I guess so, since you are pregnant and yes sure. I smile since I was getting my way. I pick titanic, hang over, fast and furious. Randy puts in fast and the furious first and we watch it. I smile when I saw paul walker and vin diseal. Randy just look at me waving his hands in my face and I look at him and said what. Randy replied down girl you have a hottie right here stop looking at them like they are piece of meat. I giggle since he just said like matt my brother. I giggle softly and kiss his cheek and hug him and said oh do not worry u are the only one for me. After the movie goes off we watch another one hang over and I was laughing. I love hang over. I giggle and start singing along with the song we are the three best friends that anyone could have we are the three best friends anyone could have. I was giggle and laughing that tears were rolling down my face. Randy look at me like I was crazy and just laugh at me. I did not care I like the hang over it was funny. Then we watch the last movie titanic and I cried at the end. I thought it was so beautiful how jack died and he wanted rose to live to have babies and all of that stuff that everyone wants. Randy look at me and wrap his arms around me and said hey do not cry. He whips my tears away and kiss my forehead.

Two days later Me and the girls want shopping for the guys, before we go over toward Iraq. Maria was dating a secret guy we knew nothing about. Mickie james was with cody Rhodes and they made the cutest couple in my opinion and Ashley with matt hardy and melina was with john morrison. I told the girls want the doctor told us and the girls were excited and were throwing names at me. Ashley said how about mason and makayla. Maria replied how about hope and henry. Melina said how about Jordan and james. Mickie james said how about Brooklyn and brayden. I giggle I like all the names I did they were cute but I had two in mind already and I was not sure what randy had in mind yet. The girls just look at me and I was smiling. The girls said ok we have been here for 2 hours and u do not have anything for randy why are you smiling. I giggle and replied actually I do but it is something I can't buy. They were confused and I was laughing I found it so funny. We want back to the hotel and I saw dave, cody, randy, ted and john morrison talking. Randy walk over and said have you talk to your brother. I replied no why, what is wrong. Randy said liz has not see him for a few hours and he is not picking up his cell. I could tell randy was worried about him and sigh softly and said ok what time do we have to be at the airport. I knew my brother love going over there for the soldiers so I knew I would have to find him fast. Randy said everyone is on their way over there now and we stayed behind looking for him. I replied ok look did u guys check everywhere. Randy look at me with the duh look. I look at him and he notice the look and said sorry baby. I replied ok um how about u, dave, and me go one way everyone else goes another and we meet at the airport in a hour. Randy said everyone agree to that. I hope my brother was not doing something stupid. I call sean, dan, matt and the rest of the family to see if they had heard from him and they all said no. dave replied I look in every bar he is no where. I said wait. I wheel down toward the beach and saw something in the dark and I roll toward it and it was john and he was drunk, why no one did not see him I do not know. I said john, I am going to kick your ass everyone was worried about you. John replied no one cares about me, liz end it she said she does not want to be with a self centered jerk who can hurt his own sister and act like he does not care, you are not talking to me and everyone else hates me. I get closer to him and wrap my arms around him the best I could and said I love you, you are my suborn ass self centered annoying over the top rap music, respect, loyal and hostel protector and overprotective sometimes brother john I love you, I do not like some of the things u have done to me and randy but I will always love you no matter what but you have to stop with everything, ok let me and randy be happy I am carrying your nirece and nephew, randy really loves me please john for me. I knew he was drunk and everything I was saying was probably going in one ear and coming out the other one but I did not care he had to listen to what I was saying. Plus we were going to be on a plane so if he thought he was in hell now boy was he in for a rude awaking. Randy heard me talking and felt his heart breaking he knew that I had miss my brother but he did not know that I had miss him that much. He could tell even through my back was turned toward him that I was about to cry.

We met at the airport with everything and head and get on the plane. I had heights but I love looking out the window even through it was night time I stil wanted to sit by the window. Randy and john and everyone else fall a sleep but I stayed up. Half way there randy wake up and kiss my cheek and said have u been up this whole time. I nod my head and randy kiss my cheek and said ok tell me what is wrong. I replied nothing it just how am I going to be able to handle two months away from you or three, I mean randy. Randy hugs me and said hey we will talk at night on the phone or computer um u will see me on tv and know that I belong to you and that I am a sexy beast. I giggle softly and replied and that u are full of yourself. Randy look at me and kiss me softly and said I love u, I love Camden, I love alanna and I love our twins nothing is going to take me away from you five I promise. I nod my head and rest my head against his chest and just listen to his heart beat and soon fall a sleep.

Seven hours later I woke up to john cussing out loud and sigh. I thought great the drunk giant is up. Randy wake up and said who is that and why would they let him on this plane. I giggle softly and replied baby it is john. Randy said oh yeah the drunk idiot. I look over and see my brother and he was still not in the greatest mood. I look at him and kiss his cheek and said bro calm down we are on the plane and we are about to be landed just clam down please. John nod his head and I hand him a bottle of water and some medince to relax him and take away the headache. After he goes back to sleep I roll back toward randy and yawns and soon falls back to sleep. When we land and we get out of the airport christian walk over toward me and said "I have been waiting for u guys for a while I need a roommate because I am not room with that annoying jack dude please someone. Ted and cody and dave look at each other and did picking a number one through ten. Cody lost and said no no no no no no no no no no no no no. I look at dave and replied well. Randy said look how about this, I will stay with him for tonight but tomorrow dave or cody u are doing it I have to spend time with my girl. Dave nod his head and replied ok. Cody said no not me. Randy look at him giving him the viperness look and cody sigh and replied whatever.

Later on that night it was john and christan vs. randy Orton and edge but then edge turn on randy and they start fighting and john and christian somehow won the match. I room with mickie james that night and I was ok about it it just I wanted to spend time with randy before we had to be separated for a little while. Mickie notice how I was acting and said hey if I could I would stay with the jack just to make everyone happy but I can't. I nod my head and replied I know it is ok thanks mickie. We want to bed and walk up the next morning I was so excited. I took a quick shower get out and get dress and want to go meet randy. The moment I see him he just walk over toward me and said god morning could not come quick enough jack is annoying worse then the miz. I giggle nad hug him and replied aww my poor baby. Randy said I am serious he talks about everything he did and accomplishments that he did when he was two and other things it was annoying.

Two days later we head back to randy hometown and everyone came with us since my birthday was soon. It was four days until my birthday I thought I was going to wait for Christmas for randy present but I had a surprise for him and it was bugging me since no one else knew it.

On my birthday my brother decide me and him, mickie and cody, Ashley and matt hardy and the two kids would come with us, randy was going ot be in a match later that night and was focus on that well that is what everyone told me. Camden said mommy, happy birthday. Camden gives me a small box and it has two charm bracelet one with c for Camden and the other one had a A for alanna with little charms around it. I smile and hug them both since their present was cute and I really like it. Mickie gave me a gift card for fyi, American eagle and baby gap. Cody gave me a gift card to go see movies any time I want for a whole year not having to pay for tickets or pop corn I could just use the card. (I do not know if u can really do that but oh well) Ashley give me some earrings that were shaped of angel wings. John gives me a camera. Matt gives me two gift cards to buy music and movies. After spending time with them I want back and put the presents away and tonight was the party I was excited why because my cousin was going to be the d.j.

Randy walks into the hotel room and heard his girlfriend singing along with the radio and stop. She was not bad and it was a pretty sound. A few hours me and randy want to go meet everyone at a club called heaven. Everyone goes in and I was so excited to see my cousin I love my cousin. Marc see me and walks over and hugs me and said hey birthday girl. I replied hey cuzo. He laughs and hugs me once again and said wow john told me that u were pregnant but he did not say u were big. I pop my cousin in the shoulder and he rub and said and moody. I look at him and he just smile and heads back to the stage. Everyone drinks and we just celebrated my birthday which I was turn 22. Randy was not drunk he had only one the whole night which I found kind of odd but I was glad that he was not drunk or buzzed since, I did not want to deal with a drunk or buzzed Orton. Then they played a song called john michael montgomery angel in my eyes. Before I heard one word randy walk over toward me and dance with me. I smile and I heard the first lyric and smile and nod my head and he helps me up and wrap his arms around me and I wrap my arms around his neck and place my head on his chest and we danced. Then the song ends and randy just look at me and kiss me softly and said" I love you my angel" I smile softly and replied I love you to my rany bear. I smile and he helps me back in the chair. Randy said I have a present for you but it is a surprise until I give u another present. I was confused and he kneel down and kiss me softly and said you will like both of them I promise. Randy said this is one present me and the everyone did for you, since u are not going to be on the road with us for a while. I smile and one was a book of pictures of all of us on the road and stuff. I laugh when I see of me and jeff doing his sign on a balcony and behind us was the mountain. Then I saw another picture was me and my brother and everyone and my brother was looking at me and I was laughing. I like the idea and I hug him because the last part of the book was just me and him and me him and the kids and it was just nice and some of them were pictures I had never see before. While I was looking at the pictures I heard people cheering and I look up and notice john on the stage. I look at randy said he is drunk?. Randy nod his head and replied oh yeah big time. Then I notice the song was hank Williams jr family tradition and I start to laugh because he start singing and I just could not help but to laugh at my brother. He had a drink in his hand and the microphone in the other. Randy start laughing and look at me and said I have idea. I look at him and replied no I am not getting up there he is drunk and no. randy said no he said he thinks everyone hates him remember well I have idea. He walks away and he grab dave, ted, evan, jeff, cody, ron (r-truth) and christian and they all get on the stage and start singing with him. Cody and christian look so uncomfortable up there but the other guys were drunk which made me laugh more. I remember my brother camera that was in my little purse I borrow and pull it out and record it and took a picture of them all up there.

The girls walk over toward me since there was a bunch of people around the stage they could not see the guys and said hey where are the guys. I giggle and replied with the drunk john singing. They look at me confused and I get people to move and the girls go up and see them and laugh.

After john get off the stage and the guys get him to sit down. Marc said ok the birthday girl just text me and ask to play a song it seem that john finally get her into rap and she wants me to play drake best I ever had. I laugh because marc knew I was not big on a lot of rap but john was getting me into some people. After that song randy walk over toward me and wrap his arms around my shoulders said you are the best I have ever had. I giggle softly and look at him and replied yeah so are you baby. I smile nad kiss him softly. Then we want back to the hotel and fall a sleep. The next day we were going home and I was happy to see my Camden and little alanna. When we go into the house we heard Camden and Nathan fighting over a video game. Nathan turn and see us and said hey Camden your mom and dad are here. Camden replied stop cheating u told me that yesterday. I giggle softly and randy smirk and whisper smart little kid only has to get played once. I giggle softly and go toward becki room and see the girls watching finding nemo. Becky see me and said hey alanna your mom is here. Alanna smile and walk over to me and hugs me and I smile and pick her up and hug her. Alanna said hey mommy, are you having a baby bro or another girl. I smile and replied well hey I am having another little boy and a girl. Alanna replied yeah another girl. She giggles and I smile and we heard Camden and Nathan still fighting about the game. Becky said they are still playing? I nod my head and replied yeah and Camden does not believe we are home something about Nathan cheating. Becky said yeah he told him that yesterday on your birthday and when Camden get up to go look he unpause the game and kept playing. I giggle softly and let alanna down. She runs into her dad and randy picks her up and said hey baby girl. Camden wins since he rko'd Nathan character. Camden said yay I win. He giggles and Nathan look at him surprised. Randy said that is not even my character and he rko'd you. Nathan replied shut up. Camden laugh and turn and see randy and gets up and runs over toward him and hugs him. Camden said yeah daddy my character is Camden Orton and your rko is but mine is cko.


	21. Chapter 21

This is just a flitter chapter. Chapter 21

Two months later I was six months pregnant and me and the kids were watching tv. Camden was sick and alanna was sick as well. They both had fever and everything. We were watch alanna movie choice since she was a few months younger then Camden and she pick another Cinderella story. Camden pick was spiderman. Nathan look at me and said hey. I replied hey Nathan what up. Nathan said I was wondering since tomorrow is valetine's day and I have nothing to do if I could watch the kids if u want to go do something. I replied your brother is not going to be home so I think I am just going to stay home but thanks anyways. Nathan said are you sure I mean hang out with your brothers matt and sean or something. I giggle and replied you really want to watch them don't you. Nathan look at me and I notice the look and said ok sure Ashley and maria are in town for some clothes thing I will hang out with them. I look over and both kids were a sleep and I just lay on the couch and soon fall a sleep.

Two hours later me and the kids start watching raw where john was talking about his match with the nexus, ted and maryse came out (ok I laugh my butt off come on her face expression when she found out he was talking about the case was funny to me) and john morrison coming out. I was laughing my butt off john morrison and john cena were hilarious to me. Then I saw edge and I heard I hear voice in my head and smile I was about to see my baby. I watch my baby just taking control of edge which made me happy. Adam was a nice guy he was but edge was well I am sorry I like the old edge but ever since lita I stop liking him. I could not take my eyes off of the tv when my baby was in the ring he was just amazing and the light hitting that body. (mmmmm). I froze when I saw edge kicking randy in the head and he just falls off the ring side it cause my heart to leap, then for some odd reason when he shake his head I let out a little giggle. Then I was mad that edge had control now and kick my baby in the head again. Then my baby get control back and I was happy when I saw that and the evil viperness look in the eyes. Then I was mad again that edge throw my baby out of the ring and my heart leap when he made his face expression he look like he was in a lot of pain. Then when it came back from commerican and randy was up I was so happy to see that and he bounce edge head off the ropes and then edge knock him down. I was just sitting on the edge of my seat. The kids were cheering for their daddy to win and the twins were kicking like they were soccer players. We watch them go back and froth and the second time he picks edge up and throw him down and does the move it was just wow. The moment edge does his removement I was scared and when my baby counted out I get happy again. When I saw edge about to do his move and my baby kick him in the head and he start beating the mat to do his move, I was all excited but he did not do his move and randy almost wins then a count out and then randy does the neck break then almost does his move again beating the mat. Then edge wins which makes me mad stupid Jericho. Then when Jericho does his move and then randy does his move on Jericho I get happy. Then evan does his kick move on rand Orton and then evan does his air bourne. Randy caught him in mid air and did a rko. The look on randy face the evil mad look was turning me on so bad. I love being pregnant with his kids I do but I hate the emotional thing I was on one more being happy, mad, sad, scared and turn on like heck. I saw what the nexus did to morrison and I was getting mad once I was manger again the nexus will not have to worry about what vince will do to them they would have to worry what I would do to them. I spent the rest of the night watching the show when I saw the miz I felt ill. I did not like the miz at all and the showed when he did to r-truth last week. I was angry and miz was sounding angry. I get ideas popping in my head about matches I was going to have when I get back and trust me no one wants to know what goes on in my head. When miz said he took away r-truth ability to play catch with his son that sent me over the edge. I see mark herny coming out and I get happy. Yeah I know my emotional ride is a crazy one. Then I get mad again that miz won. Then they had weird people teaming up and stuff. After I see the nexus hurt evan I was extremely ready to go back and deal with them my self beside wade and miz had done horrible things to me and I wanted to make them suffer the worse way I could make them. Then for some reason I was happy to see shamus don't ask me why I can't explain it. After I saw my brother win and shamus and him with chairs I knew that Sunday at money in the bank it would be interesting to say the least.

Me and Nathan put the kids to bed and I walk toward my room and just lay on the bed. My cell phone start buzzed I had it on vibrator. I watch over and it was a new text

Hey

Don't worry I am sore but fine so is john I wish u were on the road with us I am stick with the miz as a roommate, txt me later I won't be a sleep anytime soon your airbear evan.

I giggle softly and replied

Hey evan

Aww I miss u guys to, I am sorry u are stick with the miz you know he is awesome no wait no he is another a word what is it what is it it is at the tip of my tongue working it's way up to my lips oh yeah a hole. Anyways if u want to talk I am going to be up a while.

Your shorty ana p.s is morrison ok

New message

Yeah morrison is a little sore and beated up like me from the nexus tell me what u like about tonight and what u did not like I know u are not here but we can still talk like we always do.

I replied yeah um I hate to say it but what randy did to u the move look great I know it hurt I am sorry plus morrison with maryse that was funny I have no idea what she really said but still was funny morrison verison plus the look on her face when ted was talking about the case when she thought he was talking about her.

New message lol I know right anyways I can't wait for money in the bank I am going to win I want to win/

I replied I know you want to win buddy look I will be watching you guys I am not sure if I am coming but me and Nathan will get it and watch it

New message ok will I am going for a walk I know u want to talk to randy good night sweet dreams do not like the bed bugs bite. Hugs.

I smile and replied and told him the same thing.

A hour later I get a text and look at the phone and it was from randy.

Randy _hey baby happy valetine's day I am sorry I can't be there but I love u and I just wanted to say that I am so glad that u are my valetine I do not know if u are a sleep or up so good night my angel love you. _

I smile as a I read the text and reply _hey baby I was up but I am about to go to sleep anyways I love you so much and I am glad that u are my valetine to. _then I turn off my phone my charger was broking in a little part so I had to get me a new one. I fall a sleep

The next morning I wake up and look out the window and it was snowing and I just sigh knowing that the show for the clothes was most likely cancelled. I saw my phone flashing and I flip it up and said hello. Randy replied good morning beautiful I am sorry that I can't be there but I will see u soon I promise and I will be there taking care of you hand and feet and u won't be doing anything. I giggle softly and said that sounds like a really good idea, that is ok Camden said he would be my valentine and alanna is going to be Nathan's valentine, but your brother wants me to go out so I am not home all day, so maria and ashely and me are going to go do something. Randy said good I will call you later evan and some of the guys are going out to the gym and stuff. I replied ok.

Later that night I had so much fun with the girls and watching the male models and seeing a lot of cool clothes. Then I get a text" hey baby I have a surprise for you, maria is already going to take you somewhere and I love you. I smile once I read the text and maria pull over to place. She let me to the bathroom and I change into a outfit that randy told maria I should wear. Then she took me to the place randy told her to take me. But maria did not tell me where she was taking me or tell me why I was wearing what I was wearing. Then I was to follow candles that were all lit and I followed them into a warehouse and I saw a table with two candles. I look around but I did not see anyone or hear anything. A husky voice said did u honest think I would not be here. I smile once I heard his voice and turn and I see him in a blue polo shirt and pants. I smile and just look at him and replied no but I am so glad u are here. I smile and kiss his cheek softly. Randy said well I made dinner with Nathan, Camden, alanna, my mom and dad help and mickie. I giggle softly and I did not know what to think. We go to the table and randy brings out food. Which was all of my favorites like pasta, chicken strips, mac and chesse, mashed potatoes, and other foods. After we ate randy gentle helps me up and wrap his arms around me and said I love you so much and I do not know what I would do without you, Camden and alanna and now our twins, I know the first moment I saw you that you were the girl for me, I mean I saw u a little after I get engaged to sam" I look at him and just smile and blushed as I just look at him and felt very happy. He gentle sat me down in the chair behind me. He walk away and turn off the radio and comes back to me and put his hand on top of mine and kneel down on one knee and open the ring box and I felt tears in my eyes it was my grandma my real grandma ring. I was confused but I did not say anything. Randy said would you do me the honor and making me the happiest man in the world will you marry me. It was a diamond with a small blue diamond on one side and little diamonds around it. Randy look at me and I nod my head and wrap my arms around his neck and said yes I will marry you. He smile and said read the engrave on the ring. I smile and look at the engrave my angel. I smile softly and look at him and kissed him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.2

After he pop the question and we kiss and everything he had to go to where the pay-pre=view was being held but I did not care we were going to be together for a while before the kids and after the kids were born. It was the following Monday after the money in the bank pay=pre-view (it is going to be a flash back after I see who wins and everything) randy was going to be off from a injury he gets from edge. The kids were with Nathan since they were feeling better and for some reason they wanted ice cream and Nathan wanted to take them. After watching raw I want to bed and I lay on the bed and soon fall a sleep. Then I woke up the next morning when I felt two arms around me and look over and see randy a sleep. I was seven months now and I felt a pain in my stomach and thought it was a hungry pain so I get up and go to the kitchen and get me some ice cream thinking that is what I was wanting or something sweet. I see a note on the fudge and giggle softly it was from Nathan randy brother. It said hey I get ice cream for you so it is strawberry, strawberry with cheesecake bits, chocolate, mint chocolate, and that rainbow kind you like anyways I hope my nirece and nephew like it and I will see you in the morning

Love nate.

I smile and look down as I felt the kids kicking my belly and said yeah you guys got a great uncle. I get me a big bowel and a spoon of all the ice cream. The pain was still bad and I felt tears in my eyes and that is when I notice something was wrong my leg felt stick and no ice cream was on me. Then I look down and it look like it was red like paint or something then I notice it was not paint and it was not strawberry sryup it was blood. I look and notice it was blood and I start freaking out and everyone was a sleep. I go toward my and randy room and shook him and he groaned and said baby I will take you to get whatever in the morning right now I am tired. I groaned and replied get up this has nothing to do with food this time just get up, we have to get to the hospital now. Randy open his eyes and notice the blood and replied ok. He hurries and grab a suitcase that was full of my clothes and grab one of my hoodies and threw it on me. I was only in shorts and t-shirt and it was like 20's or colder then that. They had toward the hospital after he gets me in side he goes to park the car. I was freaking out the pain was getting worse and worse and I was getting sick because the pain was so bad. Randy comes back in and see me in a wheelchair in the crowd ER room and see me sitting there and gets mad and walk over toward the nurse station and said look my soon to be wife is pregnant with our twins and she woke up bleeding we need a doctor and we need one now. As he was snapping at the nurses I was puking in a pink tub thing they had hand me when I told them I felt sick. It was almost full and randy notice this and said look she is sick and she is in a lot of pain. The nurse goes to get a doctor and they took me to the back and randy comes with me. He holds my hand and I was really scared and he kiss my forehead and said hey everything is going to be ok, I mean they are Orton's we are suborn, a bad temper, but we are strong and we all love you baby. I smile for some odd reason that had a calming affect on me. Which I was thankful for after they check and realize that they had to do a c-section on me. Randy leaves me for a moment to go call everyone and tell them.

After getting me ready and randy ready when he comes back we go to the operation room and I had the twins. We decide to name them ryan kandall and Rihanna kristen Orton. After they put me in a room and I was a sleep since I was just wore out. Randy goes to get everyone and took them to the nurse where ryan was and everyone look at him. Randy replied Rihanna has a lot of problems and she is in the icu, ryan has on a breathing thing that is why he on the tube thing but he will be ok after a few days of breathe machine." evan and john and everyone looks at the little boy. Randy took his mom and dad and his sister and brother and john to go let them meet their little nirece. After they did all of that. John want to go see how I was doing. Since I was still a sleep and a few hours later it was morning and randy was a sleep beside me with his arms around me. I see the little boy and lean over and pick him up and said hey ryan I am your mommy aww you are so cute nothing like your daddy but that will be our little secret. Randy groaned softly and replied funny baby. He opens his eyes and see me holding his son and said Rihanna is in the icu but the doctor said she will be ok. I smile and just look at ryan and look at him and just kiss him softly" u are dad I mean we are parents I mean" I was confused how I was trying to say it. Randy look at me and kiss my cheek and said I know what u are saying. I smile

Six months later Camden was our ring boy, alanna was the flower girl and the twins were will six months old but the little boy was in a little suit and the girl was in a little dress. We get married

The end.

Yeah I know that happen fast but I am thinking about write a sequal


End file.
